Le camp de vacances
by ptiLu
Summary: Sirius et les maraudeurs, passent leurs vacances d'été dans un camp de vacances moldu. Moldu vous dîtes ?
1. Les préparatifs

**Chapitre 1 : Préparatifs**

**Salut tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Anna Kamp, j'ai 17 ans. J'ai en tout cinq frères, tous plus vieux que moi. Dans l'ordre du plus vieux au plus jeune, il y a Stefan 27 ans, Arthur 25 ans, Colin 22 ans et son jumeau Julian, John 20 ans, et moi derrière.**

** Toute ma petite famille et moi, on a toujours vécu en France, dans les alentours des Alpes. J'ai fait toute ma scolarité à Beauxbâtons, l'école de sorcellerie française – et oui je suis une sorcière, comme toute ma famille d'ailleurs. **

** Née de famille sang-pur, j'ai pourtant toujours vécu dans un quartier moldu.**

**Cette année, Papa s'est fait muté à Londres en Angleterre. C'est ainsi que les Kamp déménagèrent à Londres, côté moldu. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagnes m'est ce pas ? Du coup, je ferais ma dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, en Ecosse.**

** Mes parents ont donc décidés de m'envoyer dans un camp de vacances moldu pour le reste des vacances – soit tout le mois d'août – afin de m'habituer à la culture anglaise. Celui-ci se trouve à la périphérie de la ville, un peu en retrait. Le camp des écureuils qu'il s'appelle. Oui. Je sais, moi aussi je me demande ce qui est passé dans la tête du proprio quand il a pondu cette idée – Sûrement une noisette (d'accord je sors … ). Enfin bref.**

** Nous sommes donc le 1****er**** août, et demain c'est le départ pour un mois de camp de tortu… Euh de vacances pardon. Quoi ? Non j'ai pas tellement sauté au plafond quand mes parents m'ont annoncé : **

**_ Chérie, on a une grande nouvelle pour toi ( avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles s'il vous plaît )… Tu vas passer ton mois d'août dans un camp de vacances moldu ! **

** Bon là, il faut s'imaginer ma mère, avec le sourire susnommé, entrain de faire des sauts de sauterelles, partout dans le salon, en tapant joyeusement dans ses petites mains. Ma mère ? Exubérante ? Juste un peu…**

** Là, tu vois ? C'est encore plus drôle comme ça. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle a pas compris quand je me suis mise à rire, au lieu de partager sa « joie ».**

** C'est donc la dessus que je prépare mes derniers bagages nécessaires à ma survie. Surtout ne pas oublier ma baguette ! Ben oui, je suis majeure… Autant en profiter ! **

**_ Ma chérie ! Descends vite ou on sera en retard au camp pour l'accueil des pensionnaires au camp des écureuils !**

**_ Gnhm …**

** Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis pas du matin. En même temps vous pouvez me dire à quoi ça sert de se lever à 7h du matin un jour de vacances, tout ça pour arriver une heure en avance à un camp de vacances avec un nom à coucher dehors ! A rien ? Je le savais… Faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi !**

** Mais bon on va lui faire plaisir, je vais me lever… Et puis non. Pas envie.**

**_ Annaaaa ! **

** Bon ben si.**

**_ C'est bon j'arrive ! Lui répondis-je décidemment de mauvais poil.**

**PDV Sirius : **

** Je sais absolument pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai accepté ÇA.**

**_ Allez Sirius bouges-toi on va louper le bus ! Me dit James en faisant des bons de partout sur la route menant à l'arrêt de bus.**

**_ Et laisse moi respirer quand même ! **

**_ Non on a pas le temps ALLEZ ! **

** Que je vous explique un peu, James a eu la merveilleuse ( keuf keuf ) idée de nous trainer Rémus Peter et moi, sorciers que nous sommes, pendant tout un mois, dans un camp de vacances MOLDU ! Avec un nom de m*** que j'ai oublié volontairement je l'avoue. Toujours est il que James et moi, sommes en train de courir pour attendre le bus qui nous conduiras au camp, où on doit d'ailleurs rejoindre Rémus et Peter.**

** A peine sommes nous arrivés que le bus arrive. On monte avec difficulté à cause de nos valises, on paye nos places, que l'on trouve vers le fond du bus.**

**_ James… ?**

**_ Sirinouchet ? Me dit-il avrrec un grand sourire innocent collé au visage.**

**_ Je vais te tuer.**

**_ Oh mais non ! Comment tu ferais sans moi dit ? Plus d'escapades nocturnes, plus de super blagues pour ces chers serpentards, plus de batailles d'oreillers a 3h du mat', plus de … **

**_ Ça va James, j'ai compris ! Bon dans combien de temps on arrive au camp ?**

**_ Euh je sais pas vraiment je dirais une heur, vu que le bus fait plusieurs arrêts avant le notre.**

**_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi on a pas transplané plutôt que de se lever a 6h du mat' ?**

**_ Parce que c'est un camp « moldu » Sirius. On va pas arriver là-bas au milieu de tout ces moldus venant de nul part et la bouche en cœur !**

**_ Ouais vu comme ça… Mais alors comment ils font Rémus et Peter ?**

**_ C'est la mère de Rémus qui les emmène**

**_ Cte chance, marmonnais-je pour moi même.**

**_ Je t'ai entendu Sirius, dit il d'un ton neutre.**

**_ Mouais…**

**PDV Anna : **

**_ Au revoir mon lapin ! A dans un mois ! Me dit ma mère de loin alors que je me dirigeais vers mon dortoir pour y déposer mes bagages. Et puis quel surnom stupide elle m'a encore trouvé ? **

** En entrant dans le chalet qui me servait de dortoir, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à une cabane de chasseur. Ma chambre est décorée sobrement et majoritairement en bois brut. Il y a deux lits superposés. Je suppose donc que je vais avoir des colocataires.**

** Faîtes que je tombe pas sur les deux pouffiasses que j'ai vu à la réunion d'accueil tout à l'heure… Croisons les doigts ! **

** Je me choisis un lit - de préférence un du bas, j'ai le vertige – et y pose ma valise.**

** En parcourant la pièce du regard, je remarque le reste de la déco que j'ai pas pris la peine de remarquer tout à l'heure soit quatre armoires, une petite cheminée, avec devant cette dernière un grand canapé rouge. Il y a aussi une deuxième porte qui doit sûrement mener aux toilettes car les douches sont en commun dans le bâtiment en face de mon chalet.**

**PDV Sirius : **

**_ Vous aurez le dortoir des marmottes les garçons, tenez la clé. Vous le trouverez facilement, c'est un petit chalet près du chalet des douches et c'est marqué « marmottes » à côté de la porte d'entrée.**

**_ Okay merci Jean-Baptiste, on va trouver ça ! Lui répondis James avec un air enjoué qui me fait un peu j'avoue…**

** Arrivés devant le chalet, pendant que James se bat avec les clefs pour ouvrir le chalet, je regarde autour de moi. Il y a le bâtiment des douches en face de notre dortoir, un chalet à gauche du notre apparemment pour filles, et à droite, la forêt…**

**_ Bon James t'y arrive ? S'impatiente Rémus.**

**_Ouais c'est bon… Répondit-il en ouvrant la porte. TADAAM !**

**_ C'est bon James c'est un dortoir, lui fis-je remarquer.**

**_ Oh des lits en hauteur ! S'émerveilla Peter. Rémus, je prends celui du haut, au dessus du tien ! Lui dit il avec des étoiles dans les yeux - si si c'est possible.**

**_ Si tu veux de toute façon j'ai un peu le vertige ces derniers temps, c'est bientôt la pleine lune.**

**_ Oh…Okay merci Rémus pour le lit ! Lui dit Peter.**

**_ De rien.**

**_hé les gars dépêchez-vous de vous installer ! Nous héla Jean-Baptiste. Le repas sera bientôt servi au réfectoire !**

**ZIOOOUM !**

**_ C'était quoi ça ? Demandais-je à Rémus.**

**_ Euh je crois que c'est Peter les gars, répondit James.**

** Et en effet, en regardant dans le chalet, Peter courait du lit à son armoire, vidant sa valise dans cette dernière, avant de nous dire : **

**_ Les gars ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes encore là ! Allez ça va être l'heure d'aller manger !**

**_ L'appel de la faim, dîmes-nous en chœur James Rémus et moi, face à un Peter consterné.**

**_ Sérieux les gars ! J'ai pas mangé mon 10h ! Dit il avec une bouille d'enfant boudeur.**

**PDV Anna : **

** Merlin pourquoi tu m'as pas aidé sur ce coup là ! Et oui. Je suis tombée sur les deux pimbêches. Heureusement que mon autre colocataire à l'air moins cruche, disons plus normale. Elle s'appelle Morgane, et elle a 17 ans comme moi. Les deux blondes – parce que oui elles le sont vraiment -, s'appellent Audrey et Amber.**

** Le mois va être long je le sens… Je suis sur mon lit, entrain de lire un roman moldu pour être plus discrète. J'adore lire. A Beaux-bâtons, on me surnommait la miss-je-sai-tout, parce que j'ai toujours été la première de ma promo et que je suis souvent le nez dans un livre. Autrement dit, la conversation des « 2A », comme elles se sont présentées – pathétique -, est tellement ridicule que je n'y prête même pas attention. J'ai cru comprendre « trop beau », « brun à lunettes », « trop canons », « veillée » et puis plein de choses inutiles.**

** Non je m'intéresse aux garçons soyez rassurés. Mais pas de là à passer pour des groupies, je plains leurs parents…**


	2. La première veillée

Chapitre 2

PDV Sirius :

TUTU-TULULU-TUTU-TULULU-TUTU-TULULU-TUTU-TULULU-TUTU !

_ _AAAAAAh c'est quoi ça_ _?_ Demande James, terrorisé par le bruit assourdissant qui vient de nous tirez de notre sommeil.

_ _Ça s'appelle une trompette James_, le rassure Rémus.

_ A_ahh... Mais ça sert à quoi ? _

_ _De toute évidence, à nous gâcher notre été... _Lui répondis-je, la voix encore rauque dû au sommeil.

Je sortais de mon lit pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. J'y prenais une douche bien chaude avant d'attaquer une journée difficile a n'en pas douter. A peine ai-je mis le pied hors de la douche, que j'entends frapper à la porte.

_ _Bon Sirius, tu sors de là oui ? Ça fait une demi-heure que tu y est ! On sais que t'es beau, toi aussi, alors laisse nous nous préparer quand même ! Le repas est dans dix minutes !_ Me sermonne James derrière la porte.

Mince, une demi-heure... ?

_ _Ouais c'est bon laisse moi m'habiller et je sors._

__ Grouilles ! _

Une demi-heure plus tard, on entrait dans le réfectoire, plein a craquer. Les quatre seules places qu'il restait était à une table, où il y avait déjà deux filles d'à peu près nos âges. L'une était banale, les cheveux raides au carré, châtain clair, les yeux marrons. L'autre était plutôt jolie voire vraiment pas mal, les cheveux noirs tombant en cascade bouclée jusqu'à ses hanches; les traits du visage fins et des yeux violets avec une petite touche de bleu ciel autour de l'iris...

_ _Sirius, pourquoi tu baves ?_ Me demande Peter avec un air innocent.

_ _Quoi... ? Euh rien, non pour rien euh …_

_ _Sirius t'es sûr que ça va ? _S'inquiète Rémus.

_ _Ouais ouais vous inquiétez pas pour moi tout va bien ! _Leur répondis-je

avec un sourire en coin made in Sirius Black.

_ _C'est qui ?_ Me demande James.

_ _Personne ! Qu'est ce que tu vous allez tous vous imaginer enfin ! _Répondis-je indigné.

Mais à peine ai-je tourné le regard sur la fille de tout à l'heure que James me rode et me dit :

_ _Je vois..._ Avec un ton complice et les yeux rieurs.

_ _Bon, on va pas passer le repas debout ! On y va ?_ Dit Peter.

_ _Ben avance alors !_ Lui répondis-je un peu brutalement j'avoue.

Arrivés vers la table de libre, Rémus dit avec son habituelle délicate galanterie :

_ _Bonjour mesdemoiselles, est ce qu'on peut venir ici ? Toutes les autres tables sont pleines._

_ _Oui bien sûr_, lui répond la brune.

_ _Merci_, lui répondis-je.

PDV Anna :

Au son de la trompette, Morgane et moi nous étions vite glissées dans la douche à tour de rôle, avant que les « 2A » ne monopolisent la salle de bain pour leurs activités favorites à savoir le maquillage, le coiffage de tignasse blonde, etc.

Une fois arrivées dans le réfectoire, nous nous étions installées Morgane et moi sur une table un peu en retrait des autres; avec six places.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa normalement jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de quatre garçons ne fasse son apparition, vingt minutes après le début du repas. A leur arrivée, des murmures s'étaient élevés partout dans la salle, alors que le quatuor cherchais visiblement une table pour manger.

Je les regardais du coin de l'œil, avant de croiser le regard d'un des garçons. Il était grand, les cheveux raides et noirs environ jusqu'aux épaules, mais ça lui donnait du charme. Ses yeux était gris et insondables.

_ _Anna ?_

_ _Mmh quoi ?_

_ _Oh rien, c'est juste la cinquième fois que je t'appelle_, me dit elle avec un sourire. _Ce serais pas en lien avec le garçon qui t'as pas lâché des yeux, des fois ?_

_ _Mais qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ! _

_ _Moi ? Rien... _Me répondit elle toujours avec ce sourire qui commençais a m'agacer.

_Tiens en parlant du loup on lui voit la queue, regarde qui vient vers nous._

Et en effet en me tournant vers eux pendant ma discussion avec Morgane, j'avais été hypnotisée par les yeux du beau brun – autant appelé un chat un chat, il était bien plus que beau, mais ça, même sous la torture je l'avouerais pas ! - et il se déplaçait lui et ses amis, dans notre direction.

_ _Bonjour mesdemoiselles, est ce qu'on peut venir ici ? Toutes les autres tables sont pleines._ Me dit un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux ambre. Se pourrait il que...

_ _ Oui bien sûr_, lui répondis-je.

_ _ Merci,_ dit une voix rauque et sensuelle derrière lui. SA voix.

Et ils s'installèrent.

J'avais lu beaucoup d'ouvrages sur les loups-garous, en étant moi-même une fille de lycanthrope. En fait, c'est mon grand-père qui à été mordu lorsqu'il avait 10 ans, par un loup-garou qui s'était égaré dans les alpes, alors qu'il faisait du camping avec ses parents et son frère. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai les yeux violets.

Toujours est il que le garçon en face de moi, avait les même yeux que mon grand-père, de couleur ambre.

_ _Vous venez d'où ?_ Dis-je pour faire la conversation et aussi je l'avoue, pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce mystérieux garçon aux yeux oranges.

_ _De Londres, tout les quatre_. Me dit un brun à lunettes sur ma gauche.

_ _Oh comme nous !_ Répondis Morgane, enthousiaste;_ A quel lycée vous allez ? _

_ _Oh euh... un lycée privé un peu en retrait de Londres._ Répondit évasivement le jeune homme châtain._ Et vous ?_

_ _Moi un lycée privé aussi je viens d'arriver à Londres alors je sais pas ou est ce qu'il sera._ Lui dis-je

_ _Moi aussi. Si ça se trouve on sera tous au même endroit !_ Dit Morgane_  
_

_ _Je sais pas trop on verra bien,_ dis-je en souriant. Elle ne sait pas que je suis une sorcière d'ailleurs personne ici ne le sait, hormis le directeur de la colo qui en est un lui aussi. _Et comment vous vous appelez ?_ Relançais-je

_ _Moi c'est Rémus_, me dit le châtain.

__ Et moi James, _dit celui qui est à ma gauche. _Là, c'est Peter, _dit il en désignant celui qui était à sa gauche. _Et …_

__ Sirius._ Le devançât le-dit Sirius.

Sirius... C'est beau comme prénom, mais aussi... C'est pas vrai...

__ Et vous ?_ Nous demanda ce dernier, mais en ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

_ _Moi c'est Anna._

__ Et moi Morgane._

PDV Sirius :

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Jean-Baptiste, notre mono nous présenta le programme de la journée, puis le thème de la veillée de ce soir.

C'est donc là dessus, que nous passâmes une journée sportive et riche en émotions, après un parcours du combattant avec des épreuves de course, d'endurance, ...

Le thème de la veillée de ce soir, était le feu de camp. Et en effet, en arrivant au point de rencontre des pensionnaires, un magnifique et gigantesque feu brulait paresseusement au centre de la cour, et autour, s'étaient rassemblés les filles et les garçons, emmitouflés dans de grosses couvertures, à cause de la température. Alors que Rémus Peter James et moi nous installions sur un rondin de bois près du feu, un garçon avait sorti sa guitare et commençait a chanter :

( Willie Nelson-Always on my mind )

PS écoutez la chanson en même temps c'est magnifique

_**Maybe I didn't love you ( peut être que je ne t'ai pas aimé )**_

_**Quite as often as I could have ( tout aussi souvent que j'aurais pu )**_

_**And maybe I didn't treat you ( et peut être que je ne t'ai pas traité )**_

_**Quite as good as I should have ( aussi bien que j'aurais pu le faire )**_

_**If I made you feel second best ( si je t'ai fais sentir la seconde meilleure )**_

_**Girl I'm sorry I was blind ( femme je suis désolé j'étais aveugle )**_

_**You were always on my mind ( tu étais toujours dans mon esprit )**_

_**You were always on my mind ( tu étais toujours dans mon esprit )**_

_**And maybe I didn't hold you ( peut être que je ne te maintenais pas )**_

_**All those lonely, lonely times ( toutes ces temps solitaires, solitaires )**_

_**And I guess I never told you ( et je suppose que je ne t'ai jamais dit )**_

_**I'm so happy that you're mine ( je suis si heureux que tu sois mienne )**_

_**Little things I should have said and done ( les petites choses que j'aurais du dire et faire )**_

_**I just never took the time ( je n'ai juste jamais pris le temps )**_

_**But you were always on my mind ( mais tu étais toujours dans mon esprit )**_

_**You were always on my mind ( tu étais toujours dans mon esprit )**_

_**Tell me ( dis moi )**_

_**tell me that your sweet love hasn't died ( dis moi, que ton doux amour n'est pas mort )**_

_**And give me ( et donnes moi )**_

_**Give me one more chance ( donnes moi une autre chance ) **_

_**To keep you satisfied ( de te rendre satisfaite )**_

_**I'll keep you satisfied ( je te rendrai satisfaite )**_

_**Little things I should have said and done ( les petites choses que j'aurais du dire et faire )**_

_**I just never took the time ( je n'ai juste jamais pris le temps )**_

_**But you were always on my mind ( mais tu étais toujours dans mon esprit )**_

_**You were always on my mind ( tu étais toujours dans mon esprit )**_

_**You were always on my mind ( tu étais toujours dans mon esprit )**_

Pendant la chanson; j'avais eu des frissons... Mais je l'avouerais jamais devant les gars. C'était une magnifique chanson moldue. Et en voyant toutes ces choses que ce gars avait pas pu faire ou dire a la femme qu'il aimait, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser, que je ferais pas les même erreurs.

C'est alors que mon regard se posa de lui même sur Anna. Elle avait des larmes au coin des yeux. Peut être que son copain lui manque; allez savoir.

PDV Anna :

La chanson qu'avait chanté Kellan, m'avait émue. Les paroles étaient tellement profondes, que je me suis surprise a verser ma petite larme. Et oui on est pas tous des sans cœur ! Non vous n'êtes pas visés... Du tout. Toujours est il qu'en rentrant dans mon dortoir, les deux pimbêches nous attendais moi et Morgane devant la porte du dortoir, mais vu leur tête, c'était pas pour jouer aux cartes.


	3. Jeu de cartes ?

Chapitre 3

Un jeu de cartes ?

PDV Anna :

Les deux poix chiches Me regardaient avec un regard rageur. Pourquoi moi ? Ben j'aimerais bien le savoir. Toujours est il que le silence était pesant, je décidais donc de le briser histoire d'alléger un peu l'ambiance.

_ Alors vous voulez jouer à quoi les filles ? Poker… Apparemment pas. Tarot ?

_ Anna ? Me dit Amber.

_ Oui c'est moi ! répondis-je avec un grand sourire innocent.

_ Arrêtes de te payer notre tête ! Répliqua Ashley

_ Oh on se calme ! C'est quoi le problème ? lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

_ Le soucis, c'est que tu nous as piqué nos copains ptite co**asse (1)

_ Mais de qui elles parlent ? Questionnais-je Morgane.

_ Je crois qu'elles parlent des garçons de ce matin Anna.

_ Aaah eux… Pourquoi ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

_ Non, mais ça ne saurais tarder. Répondit Ashley sur son ton supérieur et sûr d'elle.

Je ris sous cape. Elles ? Avec un de ces gars…

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

_ …

Merde. Je crois que mon rire a dépassé ma pensée.

_ Tu te fous vraiment de nous là !

_ Non… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Morgane avait elle aussi du mal a contrôler son fou-rire.

Ashley avait commencé a charger sur moi, en brandissant son petit poing ridicule en l'air, prête a me frapper. Comme si elle pouvait réellement me faire du mal avec son mini poignet.

_ Viens Ashley laisse tomber elles en valent pas la peine ! Tenta Amber pour calmer sa « copie » (2) qui avait à l'instant, l'air d'avoir des ascendances de chauves-furie.

La pauvre… Ou pas. Les deux cinglées avaient battu en retraite bien au chaud dans le chalet.

Après m'être calmée de mon fou-rire, toujours a se peler les fesses sur le perron, je dis :

_ Morgane, je reviens je vais voir le dirlo pour changer de chambre, c'est hors de question que je dorme avec ça dans la même pièce que moi.

_ Dac' je t'attends là, ajouta-t-elle toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Okay.

* * *

Je toquais à la porte du chalet de « l'écureuil », celui du directeur.

_ Entrez ! Me dit une voix grave à l'intérieur.

J'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrais dans la chaleur de la pièce.

_ Bonsoir, m'annonçais-je.

_ Ah ! Anna entre je t'en prie.

Wow. Le choc. Je venais tout juste de rencontrer le directeur de mon camp, pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici et le seul mot qui me vient à la bouche c'est « Wow ». Mais il a quel âge ? 20 ans ? Il est … magnifique. Les cheveux blonds cendrés raides et juste assez longs, je dirais jusqu'aux oreilles. Le tout coiffé avec l'effet « out of bed » vous savez le genre « on dirait que je sors du lit alors qu'en fait non », à tomber. Des yeux bleus gris qui m'auraient transpercé s'ils avaient pu. Des traits fins perfectionnaient sa mâchoire carrée. Des lèvres pulpeuses et tentatrices semblaient m'appeler « Anna… Anna vient m'embrasser… ». Flûte je divague.

_ Anna ? Tout va bien ?

_ Euh ouais, enfin je crois… Ouais si tout va bien, me repris-je. Désolée de vous déranger mais Morgane et moi avons eu quelques accrochages avec nos colocataires de dortoir en fait. Je viens pour savoir, ce serait possible de changer de chalet ?

Il me fit un sourire, à mourir (3). Je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai du vaciller. Sois forte Anna nom de **.

_ Hum attends une petite seconde je vais voir si il reste un chalet de libre. Mais je crains que ça soit difficile.

Il alla fouiller dans un porte dossier, vous savez le genre boîte en métal vert moche ? Ben ouais là dedans. En se penchant, j'ai pu admirer, ses… Non mais faut te faire soigner ma pauvre !

_ Alors voyons voir ça. J'ai plus aucun chalet de libre, mais je pense pouvoir vous dépanner toutes les deux.

Il revint avec un dossier bleu dans les mains, le regard penché sur ses documents. Il me tendit un plan de chalet, comme ceux des architectes.

_ C'est le chalet à côté du votre. Il est occupé par quatre garçons, mais y a pas de soucis à avoir, ils se tiendront tranquilles, et puis comme tu peux le voir sur le plan, vos chambres sont séparés. Pour les salles de bain, vous êtes comme tout le monde, aussi bien vous que les garçons, c'est le bâtiment douches comme tout le monde jeune fille.

J'aurais pas été dépassée par mes hormones, je lui aurais sauté dans les bras, tellement j'étais contente. Plus de discussion « garçons » « piercings » « maquillage » et j'en passe, avec les voix des deux greluches en bruit de fond. HALLELUJAH !

_ Merci beaucoup monsieur.

_ Aah ! Surtout pas de monsieur avec moi ! Monsieur, c'était mon père. Appelle-moi Jared.

Je rougis sous la demande. « Jared » ça sonne bien… Même trop bien, je crois que je vais pas avoir le courage de l'appeler comme ça. GAH !

_ D'accord…Jared - Ouah en fait c'est pas si dur, ça fait bizzard mais c'est tout- .Hum juste une dernière question, les garçons seront au courant qu'on est dans une pièce à côté d'eux ? Parce que je vois sur le plan que la porte d'entrée est derrière le chalet.

_ Oui bien sûr. Je vais leur dire quand vous irez vous installer. Va chercher Morgane et ramassez vos affaires, je vais voir les deux greluches qui vous ont persécuté.

Ah ce moment, je crois que je devais ressembler à un merlan frit. Il a bien appelé les deux pimbêches « greluches » ? OUAH.

_ Hum j'ai rien dit hein ? m'a-t-il dit. T'as rien entendu ! A-t-il cru bon d'ajouter.

_ Non non… Lui répondis-je avec un sourire entendu.

On se dirigeait a présent Jared et moi vers mon chalet, lui dans l'intention de convoquer dirons nous, les « 2a »…bruties… Pardon. Et moi donc, pour prévenir Morgane de notre changement. Cette dernière a sauté de joie à la nouvelle.

_ « Jared » hein ? Dis donc, entre lui et le Sirius de ce matin ça va pour toi ! me chuchota-t-elle, à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ N'importe quoi…niais-je.

Qui est-ce que je voulais convaincre avec ce ton là plus mes joues rouges comme une tomate. Grr saleté d'hormones.

Une fois mes bagages et ceux de Morgane terminés et rassemblés sur le perron, trois silhouettes arrivèrent vers nous, dont deux regards tueurs surplombés de cheveux blonds platine-Vous aurez compris lesquels hein ? … Bon qui a pas compris ? Tu sors. - . Une fois que les furies furent hors de danger - euh enfin c'est censé être le contraire mais bon… Moi ? Modeste ? Sûrement pas. - , le directeur nous demanda de le suivre jusqu'au chalet d'à côté.

* * *

PDV Jared :

Je précédais Anna et Morgane de quelques mètres seulement. Une fois arrivés devant le chalet des « marmottes », les filles se mirent en retrait de la porte d'entrée, puis entamèrent une discussion à voix trop basse pour mes pauvres petites oreilles de sorcier.

Je toquais à la porte, et déjà elle s'ouvrait sur James.

_ Tiens salut Jared ! Comment tu vas ? me dit-il.

Je connaissais ses parents parce que j'avais travaillé avec son père au ministère l'été dernier, avant d'ouvrir ce camp.

_ Rien de grave James mais j'ai besoin de vous parler à tous les quatre, lui dis-je en gardant le sourire.

Les filles étaient bien trop occupées dans leur discussion pour s'intéresser à l'identité de leurs futurs colocataires.

_ Oh d'accord, attends une seconde. REMUS ! PETER ! SIRIUS !

_ James on est juste à côté de toi alors POURQUOI TU CRIES ? le sermonna Rémus.

_ Oh comme ça pour … rien, finit il avec un grand sourire qui lui donnait l'air d'un benêt.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit Sirius tout affolé, les cheveux encore dégoulinant.

Lui, il sortait de la douche.

_Nan sans blague,_ me dit ma conscience.

_Oh toi ça va hein !_

_ Rien de grave Sirius, lui expliquais-je, toujours le sourire au coin de la bouche. Où est Peter ?

_ Je suis là.

_ Bien. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Je me tournais alors vers les filles qui avaient apparemment fini de déblatérer.

_ Les filles vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît ? leur demandais-je

_ J'ai bien entendu « filles » ? Dit Sirius, d'un coup intéressé par la conversation qui se profilait.

Celui-là alors il changera pas.

_ Sirius…

_ Oui Rémus ?

_ Tais-toi.

_ M…

_ Pas de mais. Tu la ferme point barre.

_ Gnagna… Peut plus parler… dit il dans sa barbe inexistante, ce qui m'arracha un autre sourire.

_ Je disais donc, que les filles ici présentes partageront votre chalet pour le reste du mois les gars. La chambre de derrière.

Sirius se dirigeais alors vers l'arrière du chalet, vers l'entrée de la chambre des filles en fait.

_ Sirius, où tu vas là ?

_ Débarrasser mes affaires.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas…

* * *

PDV Anna :

Trois paires d'yeux nous fixaient moi et Morgane, Sirius étant parti récupérer ses affaires.

_ Les gars, fermez la bouche vous allez gober des mouches !

_ Euh, ben entrez restez pas dehors ! proposa Rémus.

On entra donc à la suite des trois garçons. La pièce était similaire à notre précédente chambre, mais il y avait déjà une touche masculine. Le linge qui traine partout par terre peut être. En même temps c'est pas avec le rose ambulant des deux autres là qu'on aurait eu ce genre de déco…

_ Pardon si je suis indiscret mais pourquoi vous avez voulu changer de chalet ? Continua-t-il.

_ Un petit problème de colocation, dit Morgane en souriant.

_ C'est les deux blondes qu'on a vu tout à l'heure là ? Demanda James.

_ Oui, lui dis-je

_ Je vois le genre.

_ Dîtes, il est passé où Jared ? Coupa Peter.

Un grand silence s'installa, qui fut de suite interrompu par l'arrivée de Sirius, les bras chargés de trucs en tout genre, des vêtements aux chaussures en passant par une baguette. UNE BAGUETTE ?

Sirius d'étant aperçu de ce que je fixais, se dépêchais de la cacher mais a mon avis vu ma tête, il a du vite deviner la réponse à sa question à savoir : Est-ce qu'elle sait vraiment ce que c'est ?

_ Bon, on va pas passer la nuit là, dit Morgane, brisant le silence sur-pesant qui s'était installé jusqu'alors.

_ T'as raison. Bon ben à demain les gars.

_ Ouais répondirent-ils tous en chœur. Bonne nuit les filles !

Arrivées à notre chambre, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'on avait vraiment eu de la chance. Cette chambre était encore plus grande que notre précédente, on l'avait pour nous deux ! On avait un lit chacune (pas superposé en fait) , on aurait dit qu'ils nous appelaient « ouhou, Anna… Vient m'essayer, vient dormir ! ». Et donc ces lits étaient accompagnés d'un grand dressing (4) partagé en deux, une partie pour Morgane, une pour moi. Et les toilettes avaient l'air de … Non. FAUT PAS POUSSER MEME DANS LES ORTIES NON PLUS ! Enfin bref, cette chambre, c'était le paradis.

_ Bon quel lit tu prends ? demanda Morgane.

_ N'importe du moment que je dors je suis cre-vée.

* * *

Les quatre garçons étaient désormais couchés, la lumière éteinte. Cependant, un seul garçon rêvait déjà. Les trois autres, eux restaient éveillés mais pour des raisons totalement différentes.

L'un était insomniaque, mais c'était toujours le cas à l'approche de la pleine lune, et celle-ci avait dans quelques jours seulement.

Le deuxième, était en train de réfléchir. Mais il était tellement tourmenté, qu'il gênait le troisième.

_ Bon Sirius, t'as pas bientôt fini ! J'aimerais dormir mais t'arrêtes pas de faire bouger le lit à force de tourner en rond !

_ Désolé James mais moi aussi j'aimerais bien dormir, seulement j'y arrive pas.

_ Ce serait pas de savoir que la fille de ce matin dort à côté ? C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

_ ça n'a rien à voir avec Anna, James ! Je suis juste en train de réfléchir !

_ Mouais le truc c'est que tu trouves toujours le moyen de réfléchir quand c'est l'heure de dormir.

_ Ben désolé d'être comme je suis … lui répondit Sirius avec un ton de reproche dans la voix.

A vrai dire, il s'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Ses inquiétudes concernaient bien Anna mais pas pour la raison que James sous-entendais. La vérité, c'est qu'elle avait vu sa baguette dépassé de son patatruc qu'il tenait dans les mains tout à l'heure. Mais elle a pas demandé comme tout moldu aurait fait « pourquoi tu te promène avec un bout de bois ? » Au lieu de ça, elle avait ouvert grand les yeux. Elle savait ce que c'était. Donc c'était elle aussi une sorcière.

Moins tourmenté, il finit par rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

(1) Non le mot qui convient c'est pas « cocasse » :D

(2) Copie et pas copine y a pas de faute de frappe.

(3) Une minute de silence pour notre amie tombée au combat contre les hormones, Anna. *.*

(4) Le rêve… un clo ? :P

_Prochain chapitre euh… ben a vrai dire j'en sais trop rien. Désolé d'avoir trainé pour celui là, mais il était long à écrire._


	4. Pleine lune

Chapitre 4 : Pleine Lune

PDV Rémus :

Nous sommes samedi, et ce soir c'est la pleine lune. Tout le monde est parti en randonnée tôt ce matin, sauf moi. Même les gars ont dû partir. Ils ont protesté mais je comprends Jared. Il a pu m'offrir une excuse mais ça aurait fait trop louche de laisser les quatre garçons inséparables de la colo, à la raude dans un camp vide.

Jared est resté avec moi. Il a vidé un chalet pour en faire une sorte de geôle, pour que le monstre que je devient une fois par mois, ne détruise rien ni personne. Ce chalet vide me fait un peu penser à la cabane hurlante de Pré-au-lard. Mon « protecteur » du mois a effectué un puissant sort sur le chalet pour qu'il n'y ai que moi et sous forme humaine, qui puisse y entrer et en sortir.

Tout le monde devait rentrer lundi midi. Ça me laissera le temps de me remettre complètement. Je sais vraiment pas comment j'aurais fait sans Jared.

* * *

PDV Anna :

Nous étions partis en randonnée ce matin, levé dès cinq heures du mat'. Moi qui déteste marcher ET me lever tôt, j'ai été servie…

Il était désormais 13h et nous venions tout juste de trouver un endroit où planter les tentes.

C'était un paysage magnifique. Nous étions en pleine montagne, dans un grand champ aux herbes folles – notez la touche de poésie que j'introduis quand je fais la description de choses qui m'inspire – mais pas trop hautes. Ce champ était légèrement incliné et finissait au Sud, sur un immense lac, avec une petite avancée en bois et une plage de sable noir. A l'autre bout du lac, il y avait juste une immense falaise, avec une cascade pour parfaire ce petit coin de paradis.

Oui, je suis définitivement devenue bien trop fleur-bleue pour faire des descriptions pareilles, avec la larme à l'œil s'il vous plaît. Ralala.

_ _Anna ! Tu viens ?_ me dit Morgane, ce qui eu le don de me sortir de mes élucubrations farambolesques.

_ _Oui j'arrive._

Je regardais une dernière fois le paysage avant de retourner aux tentes, qui avaient été plantées par tout le monde. Enfin… Presque. Je partageais la mienne avec Morgane, et Sirius James et Peter, avait une tente plus grande – normal ils sont trois ! – juste à côté de la notre.

Les tentes étaient plantées en quatre ronds, avec chacune un feu de camp au milieu. Un moniteur surveillait un cercle de tentes. C'est compliqué ? Je me disais aussi… Autant pour moi ! (1)

* * *

PDV Sirius :

On venait de finir de manger, tous autour du feu de fortune que les moniteurs et quelques autres avaient allumé.

Il faisait très chaud, et on aurait dit que l'eau du lac, n'attendais que moi.

_ _Les gars, ça vous dit d'aller vous baigner dans le lac ? On a encore deux heures de temps libre avant de continuer les activités stupides des mol… euh des moniteurs je veux dire._

_ _Cool ouais ! _

__ Ça me tente bien ouais_, dit James.

Il se tourna alors vers Anna et Morgane qui étaient à côté de lui.

_ _Et vous ? Ça vous dit de venir vous baigner avec nous dans le lac ?_

__ Super idée ! Anna, tu viens ?_

__ Euh… Okay._

Et merde. Anna m'énervais un peu ces temps. Le truc c'est que je sais pas pourquoi… Compliqué moi ? Jamais.

_ _Bon ben à tout de suite !_ dit James avant de se lever.

Peter le suivit peu après. Moi ? Moi je restais assis comme un con.

C'est comme ça que James me trouva, après s'être changé.

_ _OH ! Sirius ? Tu te bouges ouais ? On a pas la journée !_

__ Ouais…_

Je me levais donc et me dirigeais vers la tente pour me changer.

* * *

PDV Anna :

Bien sûr que je voulais me baigner ! Mais je déteste me mettre en maillot de bain devant tout le monde. Alors des garçons j'en parle même pas. Et CEUX-LA encore moins.

J'ai des jambes trop longues et des pieds plats. Et le ventre… Une bouée me servirait pas pour flotter, j'en ai une intégrée.

Enfin, ce point de vue est totalement subjectif bien sûr. Bref.

Une fois rentrée dans la tente suivie de Morgane, je cherchais mon maillot et ma serviette dans mon sac à dos. Heureusement que j'avais pris un maillot de bain une p… QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?

Je sortais la main de mon sac, avec un bikini ( deux pièces donc ) bleu marine en bas, et marinière en haut.

Ça, c'étais un coup de ma cousine diabolique (2) qui étais venue chez moi avant de partir. Elle a dû profiter du fait que je sois loin de mon sac, pour y glisser cette …chose

__ Ouah ! Anna il est magnifique ton maillot !_

__ Euh j'aurais pas dit ça comme ça mais bon…_

__ Quoi ? T'aimes pas ? Mais alors pourquoi tu l'as choisit alors ?_

__ Je l'ai pas fait justement, c'est un coup bas de ma cousine Alex. Une gourou de la mode._

__ Ben elle a du goût ta cousine en tout cas._

__ Mouais._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Morgane et moi étions prêtes, elle avec sa serviette dans la main, et un paréo autour des hanches et moi le paréo plutôt autour du cou histoire d'en cacher le plus possible.

J'avais aussi attaché mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche pour éviter de les mouiller, une fois dans l'eau.

Quand nous sommes sorties de la tente, les garçons nous attendaient déjà, en short de bain, et la serviette nonchalamment posée sur l'épaule.

Peter et James étaient de dos et se retournèrent quand ils nous entendirent mais je ne les vit pas. Venait d'apparaître devant mes mes yeux, un torse digne des statues grecques. Les abdos étaient bien visible sur une peau hâlée par le soleil – et c'était vraiment pas tout les jours qu'on voyait un Torse Bronzé en Angleterre ! – et un nombril harmonieux… Ouais. C'est bien ce que je pensais, quand je suis dépassée par mes émotions – ou plutôt par mes hormones si vous voulez mon avis… Vous le voulez pas ? Tant pis c'est gratuit. – je dis des trucs bizarres.

Le truc, c'est que quand j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai croisé les deux billes grises acier… de Sirius. Foutues hormones !

Cui cui les pti zoiseaux… Hum pardon.

_ _Ouhou, les tourteraux !_ _Vous vous décidez à vous lâcher des yeux ? C'est que j'ai chaud moi !_ Dit James, avec son tact légendaire paraît il, coupant donc court à notre échange visuel.

_ _Ça va James_, dit Sirius avec un voix plus grave que d'habitude, on arrive !

Arrivés à la berge du lac, il y avait déjà une dizaine de personnes. Après s'être trouvé un coin d'herbe et installé nos serviettes, il fallait faire ce que je redoutais depuis cette proposition, à savoir, enlever mon paréo.

* * *

PDV Sirius :

Nan mais il se passe quoi dans ma tête là ? C'est du délire ? Bon en même temps, Anna aurait pas été aussi belle, il se serait rien passé du tout et tout aurait été plus simple !

Voilà ! J'ai trouvé pourquoi je la déteste ! C'est parce qu'elle m'attire. Elle m'attire beaucoup même. Le truc, c'est qu'on attire pas Sirius Black, on est attiréE par lui. Bon le bon côté dans cette histoire c'est qu'apparemment elle est aussi attirée par moi que je le suis par elle. Mais enfin en quoi c'est une bonne chose ? SIRIUS BLACK TU DEBLOQUE MA PAROLE !

Mais c'est yeux, si profondément envoûtants ! Et puis sa taille, et ses hanches…

MERDE ! Voilà que je suis serré dans mon short… Vite, à l'eau !

_Et encore, tu l'as pas vu en maillot de bain !_

Toi la conscience tu la ferme, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça !

Je marchais donc assez vite (problème hormonale oblige) vers la plage de sable, avant de plonger la tête la première dedans.

GAAAAAAH ! Mais c'est glaçé ! Au moins, ça aura le mérite de faire baisser l'ardeur de mini-sirius.

Je rêve où je viens réellement d'appeler ma b… ouais ça, « mini-sirius » ?

Cette fille me rend dingue, c'est pas possible autrement !

_Hey, l'amoureux transi, jette plutôt un œil vers la berge du lac !_

Je suis pas amoureux ! Mais je doit avouer qu'elle est vraiment attirante. En regardant vers la berge comme me l'a conseillé ma stupide conscience, je pouvais aperçevoir Anna qui … enlevait son pa…p…paréo…

Hé voilà que mini-sirius est de sortie. Encore. Gé-nial.

_ _Sirius !_ m'interpella James. _Je sais qu'y fait chaud mais t'es pas un peu marteau de plonger dans l'eau comme ça ? Elle est gelée !_

_ _Non… Non ça me dérange pas moi,_ lui répondis-je.

_ _Si tu le dis…_ Dit il en grelottant, alors que l'eau lui arrivait à peine aux chevilles.

Une fois que mon regard se reposa sur Anna, je découvrit avec un délice non dissimulé (et caractérisé par mini-sirius si vous voulez tout savoir) la beauté des courbes de cette magnifique fille. Des seins ronds et juste assez gros, un ventre plat et hâlé, des hanches présentes mais qui souligne sa taille fine, des jambes longues et fines, qui parfaitent l'ensemble de ce qu'elle est, le tout souligné par l'harmonie des couleurs de son maillot de bain.

**When the rain is blowing in your face, **

**and the whole world is on your case, **

**I could offer you a warm embrace **

**to make you feel my love. **

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear, **

**and there is no one there to dry your tears, **

**I could hold you for a million years **

**to make you feel my love. **

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet, **

**but I would never do you wrong. **

**I've known it from the moment that we met, **

**no doubt in my mind where you belong. **

**I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue, **

**I'd go crawling down the avenue. **

**No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do **

**to make you feel my love. **

**The storms are raging on the rolling sea **

**and on the highway of regret. **

**Though winds of change are throwing wild and free, **

**you ain't seen nothing like me yet. **

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. **

**Nothing that I wouldn't do. **

**Go to the ends of the Earth for you, **

**to make you feel my love**

**(Français)**

_**Quand la pluie souffle sur ton visage,**_

_**Et le monde entier est à ton cas,**_

_**Je pourrais t'offrir une chaleureuse accolade**_

_**Pour te faire sentir mon amour.**_

_**Lorsque les ombres du soir et les étoiles apparaissent,**_

_**Et il n'y a personne pour sécher tes larmes,**_

_**Je pourrais te tenir pour un million d'années**_

_**Pour te faire sentir mon amour.**_

_**Je sais que tu n'as pas fait ton esprit jusqu'à encore,**_

_**Mais je ne te ferais jamais de tort.**_

_**Je l'ai su à partir du moment que nous nous sommes rencontrés,**_

_**Aucun doute dans mon esprit où tu appartiens.**_

_**Je souffre de la faim; j'irais noir et bleu,**_

_**J'irais ramper dans l'avenue.**_

_**Non, il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas**_

_**Pour te faire sentir mon amour.**_

_**Les tempêtes font rage sur la mer houleuse**_

_**Et sur la route de regret.**_

_**Bien que les vents du changement sont jetant sauvage et libre,**_

_**Tu n'as rien vu comme moi pour le moment.**_

_**Je pourrais te faire plaisir, faire de tes rêves.**_

_**Rien de ce que je ne ferais pas.**_

_**J'irais jusqu'aux extrémités de la terre pour toi,**_

_**Pour te faire sentir mon amour.**_

Cette musique arrivait en quelque sorte à exprimer les choses que je ressentais pour Anna. Je la déteste. Pourquoi il faut qu'elle exerce cette stupide attirance sur moi ! Pourquoi pas sur quelqu'un d'autre !

A ben apparemment c'est déjà fait, parce qu'en jetant un regard aux autres gars présents autour du lac, je pouvais voir que le maillot d'Anna faisait des heureux.

Et sans que je sache réellement pourquoi, une force me poussait à aller lui dire de remettre son paréo. Le truc, que je viens de piger (C'est que je suis long à la détente moi), c'est que je la veux pour moi seul… Et RE-merde.

* * *

PDV Anna :

Bon, enlever le paréo CHECK ! Maintenant, il faut a-ssu-mer. C'est une autre paire de manches… On va rentrer dans l'eau … Mais qu'est ce qu'il regarde comme ça lui… Grr j'ai qu'une envie : disparaître dans l'eau mais … AGLAGLA C'EST FROID !

_ _Bon Anna qu'est ce que t'attends ?_ Dis Morgane.

__ Hé ho doucement, c'est qu'elle est froide…_

__ Ouais mais il fait trop chaud alors c'est pas si grave ! _

« Parle pour toi » Voulu-je lui répondre. Non mais elle va pas bien ! Mais bon là, j'ai un autre problème… Je dois absolument me couvrir si je veux pas finir ma vie sur le bord de ce lac, morte de honte. Alors à choisir, l'eau gelée du lac avec le très séduisant Black, Morgane et la clique du sexy'boy ? Ou mon paréo bien chaud… Non il fait vraiment trop chaud.

**PLOUF** !

Bon, ben ça c'est fait… Je sortais la tête de l'eau et là :

__ Quel atterrissage en douceur dis donc, j'admire la finesse du plongeon ! _Ria Sirius.

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais. RAH ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver ! Je lançais donc l'offensive en l'éclaboussant, déclenchant alors, une bataille d'eau impressionnante (2).

Le soir était arrivé doucement, après un après-midi fort en sensations fortes si on peut dire ça.

On venait tous de finir de manger, mais les garçons avaient l'air ailleurs. Je ne m'en formalisais pas plus que ça, pensant que ça devait être dû à la fatigue de l'après-midi.

Je repensait à ma famille au coin du feu, où Kellan avait accepter de nous rejouer un morceau comme le premier soir (3). Cette fois-ci, le morceau était d'un chanteur français, que je connaissais bien, que j'adorais même. Je fredonnais alors les paroles, jusqu'à ensuite me laisser emporter par la musique. Je me mit donc à chanter :

_**Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux **_

_**Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seuls **_

_**Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux **_

_**Même la morale parle pour eux **_

_**J'aimerais quand même te dire **_

_**Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire **_

_**Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux. **_

_**Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes **_

_**A trop vouloir te regarder, **_

_**J'en oubliais les miennes **_

_**On rêvait de Venise et de liberté **_

_**J'aimerais quand même te dire **_

_**Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire **_

_**C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté. **_

_**Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves **_

_**Tu viendras toujours du côté **_

_**Où le soleil se lève **_

_**Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier **_

_**J'aimerais quand même te dire **_

_**Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire **_

_**Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets**_

Quand Kellan joua les derniers accords, je me tue et je pu entendre un tonnerre d'applaudissements. C'était un de mes petits secrets : Le chant. Je pensais alors aux jumeaux, qui m'accompagnent souvent avec leur guitare ou au piano, parfois les deux. En repensant à eux, j'eu un petit soupir. Ils me manquaient tous…

Je repensais alors à la baguette que j'avais aperçue dans les bras de Sirius. Je dois savoir, lui parler. Je me dirigeais alors dans sa direction.

__ Sirius, je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît ?_

* * *

PDV Sirius :

_ _Oui, je te suis,_ dis-je avec dans l'anxiété dans la voix, en partie dû au fait que je redoutais cette conversation depuis le jour où elle avais vu ma baguette, d'autre part parce que je pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Rémus, seul dans son chalet, en enfin parce qu'elle me plaisait indéniablement et que c'étais troublant de se dire qu'on allait être seuls.

__ Tu en es un n'est ce pas ?_

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

( 1 )_ )_

_( 2 ) En même temps dans un lac, dur de faire moins bien ^^_

_( 3 ) Voir au chapitre 2_


	5. Activités rocambolesques

Chapitre 5

PDV SIRIUS :

_ _De quoi est ce que tu parles Anna ? _

__ Tu es un sorcier._

__ …_

__ …_

__ Comment tu…Tu en es une aussi ?_

__ Oui._

__ Ah ben ça alors si je m'y attendais. Et Morgane ?_

__ J'en sais rien. Et les garçons ? Je veux dire, ils sont comme toi hein ?_

__ Oui, les trois. Mais je t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard !_

__ Je viens de France et je viens faire ma dernière année à Poudlard en Septembre. _

__ Cool on sera tous en septième alors !_ Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

_ _Ben faut croire que oui, répondit elle. Oh juste une dernière chose, Rémus, pourquoi est ce qu'il n'est pas venu avec nous ? _

__ … Hem c'est que j'ai pas tellement le droit d'en parler. Je préfère que ce soit lui qui te le dise, quand il sera prêt._

__ Oh, okay. Merci Sirius._

__ Mais de rien._

La hache de guerre est donc bel et bien enterrée. J'en suis content, j'aurais peut être ma chance, qui sait.

_TA CHANCE ? MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU BARATINES A LA FIN !_

Ben…

Une fois mes élucubrations internes terminées et les autres retrouvés, je me dirigeais vers James et Peter, pour leur annoncer la « nouvelle Anna » (rebaptisée par Moi bien sûr. Mes chevilles vont très bien pourquoi ?).

* * *

Le lendemain matin, nous nous réveillâmes avec le chant des oiseaux. Pour une fois que c'est pas cette P*** de trompettes de mes deux (oups) qui nous braille dans les oreilles. C'est qu'elles sont fragiles mes oreilles célestes non mais oh ! J'ai pas la tête un peu plus lourde ce matin moi ? Ah non.

Le chef de rando' (qui dirigeait un temps soit peu pendant l'absence de Jared), nous fit l'immense honneur de nous annoncer l'activité de la journée : un jeu de piste.

Wouhou qu'est ce qu'on va s'amuser !

_Quelle est cette ironie que je décerne dans ta voix Sirius ?_

Rien du tout pourquoi ?

_Rien._

Nous faisions nous même nos équipes, et j'eu le plaisir de pouvoir éviter les deux greluches, grâce à ma sorcière préférée et a Morgane.

C'est comme ça que Peter James, les filles et moi, nous nous sommes retrouvés perdus dans les bois…

* * *

**FLASHBACK :**

Le soleil se couche à l'horizon, alors que nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le dernier indice.

_ _Par là ! Je crois avoir vu quelque chose !_ Dit Morgane.

Je commence un peu à redouter de passer la nuit dans ces bois, ce soir la lune est presque pleine. La pleine lune était justement hier soir et je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Rémus, prisonnier dans le corps du loup qui fait surface une fois par mois.

_ _Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Morgane, c'est rien que des feuilles ! _Dit James un peu énervé.

C'est en partie à cause de Morgane qu'on est perdu… Si si.

_ _Tachons de rester calmes. Morgane tu as de la lumière dans ton sac ?_ Demanda Anna, avec un calme olympien.

__ Ben j'ai ma bagu…_

__ TA QUOI ?_ Répondirent quatre voix comme une seule.

__ Rien j'ai ma bague qui glisse, _s'excusa-t-elle._ Non j'ai pas de lumière, j'y ai pas pensé._

_ _Roh mais c'est pas vrai… Dit je, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?_

**Fin FLASHBACK**

* * *

C'est là que j'eu une brillante idée. J'ai dix-sept ans et je peux facilement trouver l'indice avec ma baguette ! Voyons voir…

__ Anna tu peux venir voir deux secondes s'il te plaît._

__ J'arrive Sirius une seconde_, me répondit elle en refermant son sac, dans lequel elle venait de chercher une probable lampe de poche.

_ _Est ce que tu peux occuper Morgane le temps que je récupère l'indice avec un Accio bien lancé ? S'il te plaît, on a tous froid et il commence à faire nuit on doit absolument rentrer,_ lui chuchotais-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

_ _Oh, et bien d'accord._

Je m'éloignais donc des filles et sortais ma baguette de ma veste que j'avais enfilé suie à la chute de température qu'il y avait eu à la tombée du jour.

_ _**Accio indice,**_ murmurais-je pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

Je reçu alors un bout de papier dans le creux de ma main, et un coup d'œil lancé vers Morgane m'apprends qu'elle n'a rien remarqué.

__ Hé ! J'ai trouvé le dernier indice !_

_ _Ouah où il était Patmol ? _Me dit Peter qui n'avait pas remarqué mon stratagème.

C'est qu'il est fut'fut' le Sirius !

_ _Caché dans le buisson juste là – _Le truc c'est que c'est vrai –_. L'indice d'avant disais bien un buisson en forme d'écureuil ?_ – Vu le nom du camp c'est pas vraiment étonnant soit dit en passant.

__ Wow comment on a fait pour passer à côté ?_

__ En même temps t'as vu la taille qu'il fait ? _Fis-je remarquer alors que je baissais les yeux sur l'écureuil miniature, duquel étais sorti mon pti' bout de papier.

_ _Sirius, qu'est ce qui est écrit sur ce fichu bout de papier qu'on rentre au camp, _dit James en grelottant des dents.

_ _Hum, _fis-je en l'ouvrant,_ « Suivez les croix… » Sérieux ils ont pas trouvé plus con comme indice ! Grr je vais les tuer._

__ Heu Sirius, lèves les yeux…_Dit LA voix – oui oui c'est bien celle là, c'est Sa voix… **bave** –

Et là, après avoir repris mes esprits, en levant les yeux, j'aperçu plein de croix tracées grossièrement sur le tronc des arbres qui formaient un sentier jusqu'à un orifice dans les buissons qui formaient jusqu'alors une haie.

Je soupçonne fortement la magie dans tout ça…

_ _Allons y alors, _dit la voix sage de Morgane. – Sage ? Ou pas.

Enfin arrivés au camp de fortune, soit nos tentes douillettes, on avait bien entendu perdu le jeu, mais je crois que ça restera quand même un après-midi mémorable. Mine de rien, on s'est bien amusé, et même si on a fini par se perdre, on s'est retrouvé et on a plein de souvenirs gravés.

Le truc nul, c'est qu'on peut pas se doucher ce soir, vu qu'on a pas de douches. Juste le lac a disposition.

Mais quelle bonne idée ! Après avoir prévenu les garçons, j'ensorcelais une serviette pour qu'elle soit bien chaude une fois que je me glisserais dedans, et m'en allais discrètement vers le lac alors que les autres étaient autour d'un feu, comme chaque soir.

Arrivé sur la berge, en dessous des arbres histoire d'être un minimum discret, j'ai pas pris mon maillot de bain avec moi.

_Mais qui est ce qui m'a foutu un abruti pareil !_

Non mais ça va la conscience, on se calme, je prends juste un bain de minuit à sept heures du soir…

_C'est bien ce que je dis._

Après avoir lancé une bulle d'air chaud autour de moi, pour pas choper froid, je me déshabillais et lançait par la même occasion un sort de réchauffement sur l'eau, elle doit être super froide.

C'est sur ces bonnes résolutions que je plongeais donc dans l'eau. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec la magie, c'est qu'on peut faire presque tout ce qu'on veut. La bulle d'eau « chaude » que j'avais ensorcelée un peu plus tôt me suivait donc. Un délice.

* * *

PDV Anna :

Après la journée de fou qu'on venait de passer, j'avais qu'une envie, c'est de prendre une douche, et le lac me narguait vraiment beaucoup.

Je filais donc sous ma tente enfiler mon maillot de bain et renfilais mes vêtements par dessus pour ne pas me faire prendre, on avait pas le droit de se baigner à cette heure là. En croisant Morgane, je lui expliquais vaguement la situation, histoire qu'elle me couvre.

La serviette sous le bras, je repérais vite un petit coin tranquille où poser mes habits, avant de les enlever et de lancer un sort de réchauffement, directement sur mon maillot avec ma baguette que j'avais pris soin d'emmener. Après avoir posé mes affaires dans un coin, je plongeais donc dans l'eau.

Mais quand je sortais la tête de l'eau, je rencontrais deux billes grises qui me fixaient intensément. Sous le coup de la surprise je faillis pousser un cri avant que le propriétaire des deux supposés billes, c'est à dire Sirius, ne me plaque une main sur la bouche avant qu'un son ne sorte, en me faisant signe que nous n'étions pas seuls, par un petit coup de tête en direction de la berge en bois, ou un couple d'amoureux et quelques autres flânaient.

On se rapprochait alors de la berge à la nage, avant que Sirius me demande :

_ _Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Anna ?_

__ Je pourrais te poser la même question figure toi._

__ Moui pas faux, _avoua-t-il avec Le sourire. **bave**

_Reprends toi Anna nan mais regardez moi cette loque !_

Oh on se calme c'est que… c'est son sourire, il est tellement beau…

_Et… ?_

Et rien du tout.

Ohlalala, pourquoi il s'approche là ? Et puis c'est quoi ce truc dans l'eau,…

__ Sirius, tu es en maillot de bain pas vrai ?_

_ _Euh… En fait,…_

__ …_

__ Anna ? Ann… Anna t'es où ?_

J'eu tout juste le temps de m'enrouler dans ma serviette de prendre mes affaires et de filer dans un coin plus tranquille pour m'habiller.

Non mais quel imbécile je fais ! Si il a eu la même idée que moi, il va me retrouver vite fait et j'aurais pas eu le temps de me changer ! Mais quelle conne je vous jure, et puis c'est quoi cette idée de faire un bain de minuit ! C'est encore plus stupide !

_Ben pas tant que ça si ça a pu te rapprocher de Sirius !_

PAS DANS CE SENS LA !

_Ouais bon j'avoue que y a d'autres moyens… Mais voit le bon côté des choses, vu la forme qu'il tenait ça peut être que bien ! Non ?..._

La conscience ?

_Ouiiii **(1)**_

Ta gueule.

Bon, je suis habillée, la conscience est hors de pensée,…

_Ça c'est moins sûr !_

Et merde.

Enfin bref tout va pour le mieux. Je me dirige donc vers les autres, qui sont encore autour du feu, mais en train de se raconter des histoires d'horreurs **( 2 )**. Sauf que moi je déteste ça les histoires d'horreurs. Je m'apprêtais alors à faire demi-tour, quand mon nez fais la rencontre d'un torse à première vue, très… très musclé.

_ _Encore toi ?_ Dis-je à Sirius, avec un regard noir alors que je venais de m'apercevoir que le torse « très très musclé » lui appartenais.

_ _Hum, oui. Tu veux bien venir avec moi une seconde ou deux s'il te plaît._

Là, franchement, je sais pas trop si je dois rire ou courir…

_ _…D'accord._

Je le suis donc jusqu'à un endroit un peu à l'écart du troupeau de peureux qui me font office de « camarades de camps » (la bonne blague).

_ _Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me…_

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase, parce qu'elles furent de suite trop occupées pour sortir des mots.

La surprise du baiser passée, je décidais de l'approfondir. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais de gouter à Ce sourire. Nos langues se mêlent, se goutent puis ses lèvres se détachent des miennes. Je le regarde dans les yeux, et j'y vois une lueur étrange, comme une étincelle de joie. Je pense une seconde que c'est en fait le reflet de mes yeux alors que Le sourire qu'il me fait me prouve que c'est bel et bien ses yeux qui ont cette superbe étincelle.

_ _Ecoute Anna, je sais pas trop quoi te dire, heu… Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais de faire ça,… excuse moi._ Ajoute-t-il en s'écartant de notre étreinte que sans le vouloir, nous avions partagé.

__ Attends Sirius !_

Je l'attrapais par le bras, et les yeux dans les yeux, lui avouais :

_ _Tu sais pas à quel point j'ai du me retenir de t'embrasser depuis qu'on est ici. Oui c'est vrai que je t'ai détesté pendant un moment, mais je comprend aujourd'hui que c'est parce que tu me faisait t'apprécier un peu trop pour être normal. Alors oui je t'aime bien Sirius mais si tu me dit que tu as fait ça juste pour faire un stupide test ou…_

Encore ? Décidemment, je crois que je pourrais plus m'en passer. Il passa alors la langue sur mes lèvres pour me demander l'accès qu'il avait forcé la première fois. Je lui accordais avec plaisir et nos langues se livrait donc, encore plus violemment que la dernière fois, une bataille sans merci.

* * *

PDV Rémus :

Ce matin, je m'étais réveillé dans un lit douillet, avec quelques bandages sur le torse et une cicatrice en plus sur mon arcade sourcilière. Jared m'avais laissé un mot avec une potion sur la table de chevet. Le mot disais :

_Rémus, _

_Je suis dans mon chalet actuellement. J'espère que tout se passera bien à ton réveil. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, enclenche la manivelle de la petite boîte à musique que je t'ai posé avec la potion pour ton mal de tête. _

_A tout de suite,_

_Jared._

Et bien le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je manque de rien. En regardant sur la table de nuit, je pouvais voir la petite boîte à musique dont Jared m'avais parlé. Elle était vraiment très belle. Elle tenait dans le creux de ma main, et était ornée de gravure d'argent sur un bois d'ébène. Magnifique.

Vu que je n'avais besoin de rien, je décidais de boire la potion parce que j'avais effectivement mal à la tête comme me l'avais prédit Jared.

En examinant plus précisément mon entourage, je pouvais voir que Jay m'avais installé dans mon lit, dans le chalet des « marmottes », notre chalet à Sirius Peter James et moi, ainsi qu'à Anna et Morgane, plus ou moins officiellement.

En parlant des autres, ils devaient arriver demain après midi.

Un grincement de porte m'indiquait quelqu'un ouvrais doucement la porte d'entrée.

_ _Bonjour Jared,_ dis-je sans me retourner. Il sentait encore la potion pour le mal de tête qu'il avait posé sur ma table de chevet.

__ Bonjour Rémus. Comment te sens tu ?_

_ _Pas trop mal, même bien je dirais. C'est assez rare les jours suivants une pleine lune._

__ Je vois. Je me suis permis de soigner tes griffures rapidement, avant que ça ne soit trop visible._

__ Merci mais tu sais tu étais pas obligé, je crains pas vraiment les cicatrices. Paraît que ça donne du charme ?_

__ Il paraît oui, _dit il, le sourire au lèvres.

_ _Hum, quelle heure il est ? _

__ 15 heures. Tu as dormis pas mal de temps._

__ Je vois ça ouais… J'ai un peu faim,_ avouais-je.

_ _Suis moi, les cuisiniers restent tout l'été et seulement deux commis sont partis en randonnée sur les huit qui sont au camp._

__ Oh, okay merci._

Je le suivais alors jusqu'au réfectoire où on mangea à notre faim, autrement dit sans jeu de mots, une faim de loup dans mon cas. L'après-midi se finit par une série de partie d'échec et de bataille explosive, soit dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

**_Voilà un petit chapitre, la suite bientôt ! ^^ Laissez moi votre avis, ça fait donne de l'inspiration et l'envie de continuer ;) CIAOOO ! 3_**

**(1)** Chaaaarly ! Ouiiiii ? (Ouais bon j'avoue que ça peut prêter à confusion, mais là si vous comprenez pas c'est normal. Enfin pas clo' ^^)

**(2) **Vu que je suis super nulle en histoire d'horreur, vous m'en voulez pas je passe directement à la suite…


	6. En froid

PDV Rémus :

Aujourd'hui, les randonneurs sont de retour. Je dois avouer que j'ai commencé à trouver le temps un peu long sans eux. En plus, à force de faire des batailles explosives avec Jared, j'ai du mal à faire repousser tous mes sourcils, du coup j'ai une petite fente à l'arcade gauche, comme si je m'étais coupé.

Il est 14 heures et je viens de terminer de manger (émincé de cuisses de grenouilles avec des pommes de terre vapeur, que demander de mieux qu'un délicieux repas à la française comme je les aime ?). Les autres devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Je suis en train de dessiner (plutôt croquer même), un portrait, près de la cheminée éteinte de notre chalet. Pour l'instant, il ne ressemble à personne en particulier, même si je m'inspire de beaucoup du visage d'ange qui apparaît dans mes rêves depuis une ou deux nuits déjà. C'est un visage familier mais je n'arrive pas à mettre vraiment un nom sur cette personne.

Fatigué de rester bloqué sur la même partie de mon dessin depuis tout à l'heure, je pose mes affaires sur la table basse devant moi, et me lève pour me dégourdir les jambes. Je regarde par la fenêtre et une soudaine envie de sauter partout, de me rouler dans l'herbe m'envahi. Je préfère réfréner cette envie stupide ET puérile dans un coin de mon esprit, histoire d'éviter une catastrophe.

Et là, toujours à la fenêtre, regardant d'un peu plus près, je peux apercevoir des formes qui avancent, sur le sentier qui sort de la forêt. Je reconnais alors un des moniteurs du camp, en tête de front, bientôt suivit par les autres, qui arrivent au compte-gouttes avec des mines sales et fatiguées.

Je m'empresse alors de sortir du chalet pour aller accueillir mes meilleurs amis…J'ai vraiment l'impression de parler comme un vieux, c'est horrible !

En parlant d'eux, les voilà qui arrivent avec les filles.

Je rêve ou Sirius et Anna tirent la gueule comme si ils étaient prêts à assister à un enterrement ? Quoi que pour Anna, on dirait plutôt qu'elle est prête à mordre et à fondre en larmes à la fois, étrange… Foi de tonton Rémus, je vais tirer ça au clair !

_ Salut, dis-je à tout le monde en ignorant royalement les regards de James et Peter, inquisiteurs pour j'en suis sûr, déterminer si ma nuit cauchemardesque mensuelle, s'est bien passée ou non. Sirius quant à lui, est bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour s'apercevoir de ma présence.

Je m'avançais alors vers lui, après que les autres soient rentrés au chalet, alors que lui n'avait pas bougé le ptit doigt.

_ _Sirius ?... Sirius_, répétais-je en passant une main devant ses yeux. _OH SIRIUS !_ Criais-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule (pas trop fort non plus).

_ _OUAH ! Quoi … ?_ Fit-il appeuré alors qu'il sortait subitment de ses cogitations profondes. _Tiens Rémus, ça va ?_

_ _Moi ça va,_ lui répondis-je avec un sourire franc. _Toi en revanche, ça a pas l'air d'aller très fort…_

_ _Oh, oh si si moi ça va très bien_, mentit-il.

__ Sirius_, dis-je en le prenant par l'épaule, l'avançant vers un banc de bois pas très loin. _Tu le sais que tu ne sais PAS me mentir. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?_

__ Euh oui…_

__ Alors pourquoi tu essaies alors ? _

Là, je dois avouer que je commençais un peu à me sentir ridicule… J'ai vraiment l'impression de parler à un gosse. En même temps venant de Sirius ça m'étonne pas vraiment.

__ Bon, okay j'avoue, ça va pas du tout…_

__ Racontes moi._

__ Ben voilà…_

Et là, il me raconta l'histoire du jeu de piste, du bain dans le lac avec Anna, puis du baiser échangé.

__ Mais c'est super si vous vous êtes embrassés !_

__ Ben oui et non…_

__ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

__ Euh…_

__ Sirius, dis le moi ! Je vois bien que ça te ronge de pas en parler !_

Un petit moment de silence passa, mais je n'insistais pas plus, il parlerait quand il en aurais envie sinon il se braquerait.

__ Sur le chemin du retour, je marchais à côté d'elle, mais suffisamment loin pour pas qu'on croie quelque chose, on voulait garder ça pour nous tu comprends ?_

__ Oui jusque là je te suis._

__ Sauf qu'à un moment, une des deux blondes, Ashley ou l'autre j'en sais rien, m'a pris par l'épaule pour m'arrêter. Sauf qu'elle a tirer trop fort et que je me suis retrouvé sur elle. Cette cat***_

__ Sirius…_

__ Pardon. Ouais enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? Elle a profiter de ce temps là, elle a mis ses bras autour de mon cou et…_

Et là, plus rien. Les yeux dans le vide, plus un mot ne sortais de sa bouche… Puis, tout doucement, une larme coula le long de sa joue, puis une autre, puis un flot de larmes suivirent les premières. C'est la première fois que je le voyais dans cet état là. Il semblait désemparé.

_ _Sirius calme toi c'est rien_… Dis-je peu sûr de moi.

_ _J'ai essayé de la repousser… Mais c'était trop tard, Anna était déjà loin quand je me suis relevé. Elle a tout vu Rémus, tout… J'ai eu beau tenté de la rattraper, une fois que je me suis retrouvé devant elle, elle arborait déjà un visage froid, comme si il s'était jamais rien passé. Elle m'a pas laissé le temps de me justifier, elle m'a insulté, m'a dit que je devait aller rejoindre ma salle garce qui me servait de petite amie, que je ferais mieux d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé avec elle. Je crois que je pourrais pas oublier. Rémus, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que je pourrais rien faire sans elle, plus rire, plus vivre…_

__ T'es sûr ? Tu vois vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe ?_

__ Ben non… A quoi tu penses toi ?_

_ _Tu t'en rendras bien compte par toi même une fois le moment venu va, je me fait pas de souci pour toi. Mais dès que tu t'en rendras compte, il faut absolument que tu ailles lui dire Sirius. On est d'accord ? _

__ Oui, mais lui dire quoi ?_

Je commençais à m'éloigner, pour le laisser patauger un peu. Ça lui fera du bien.

_ _N'oublie pas Sirius, sinon elle va croire que tu as fait exprès de lui faire ça ! _Lançais-je de loin.

__ Ah non non non hein … Il faut surtout pas qu'elle croit ça ! _

Il me rejoignait au pas de course :

__ Alors on est d'accord._

__ Wow, d'accord sur quoi ?_

* * *

PDV Morgane :

Mais dans quel état il me l'a mit cet imbécile… Elle est furax, et ça l'a épuisé. Si jamais je croise sa gueule d'ange, je l'étripe. Et puis cette catin d'Ashley, je crois que je vais la laisser à Anna, sinon je risque de pas pouvoir me retenir de la tuer.

J'ai envoyé Anna se coucher. Elle a même pas pris le temps de se changer, et s'est ensevelie sous les couettes : Je vois même plus son visage. C'est mieux qu'elle soit endormie, elle risque pas de tuer quelqu'un come ça, que ce soit volontaire ou pas.

Faut voir dans quel état elle a mit la chambre… C'est un vrai foutoir !

Bon aller Cendrillon, au travail ! Les T-shirts d'Anna, au pied de son armoire, je les plierais plus tard. Mes chaussettes et mon jean sale, sur mon lit. Ah ! Là, il y a le maillot de bain d'Anna, sa serviette de bain, son pyjama…

Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle a vidé tout le contenu de son sac, en le secouant comme un prunier, sans faire gaffe à ses affaires. Tiens, ça par exemple, elle a faillit le casser ! … Qu'est ce que c'est au juste ? Ce serais pas un… Une BAGUETTE ?

Oui, je sais ce que c'est qu'une baguette, bien que je sois pas sorcière. Mon frère en est un. Il a 15 ans et va à Salem. Moi, je suis au lycée de San Francisco.

Anna est une sorcière… Anna est une sorcière… Anna est une… Sorcière !

Je dois lui dire…

_Oui mais pas maintenant, elle dort imbécile !_

Ah oui… Ben demain alors !

_Euh oui mais avec l'histoire de Sirius ?_

Vu comme ça mieux vaut attendre encore un peu alors…

C'est sur cette nouvelle surprenante, que je me préparais à aller me coucher.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, sans que la relation entre Sirius et Anna ne s'améliore. Pour dire, c'était même de pire en pire. Je voyais les yeux perdre leur étincelle, des cernes se creuser sous ceux-ci… Quant à Sirius, il ne riait plus autant qu'avant et semblait peu sûr de lui comparé au début du mois. Lui et mon amie ne s'étaient pas reparlé. Mais j'avais remarqué quelque chose. Si Anna ne faisait rien pour aller vers lui, Sirius au contraire, semblait vouloir l'aborder.

Cette situation était très délicate pour tout le monde, on devait faire attention à ne pas laisser Sirius et Anna tout seuls trop longtemps pour ne pas avoir de morts sur le dos, on devait faire attention à tout.

Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment des baignoires, en face du chalet. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un bon bain… Anna était particulièrement désagréable aujourd'hui, j'avais grand besoin d'une pause.

En rentrant du bain, environ une heure après, une silhouette m'attendait sur le perron qui menait à la porte de notre chambre.

__ Rémus ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

__ Je voudrais te parler d'Anna._

__ Si c'est Sirius qui t'envoie, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens. Je me mêle plus de leurs histoires._

__ C'est pas lui qui m'envoie je te le promet, mais j'ai effectivement besoin de te parler d'eux. De Sirius plus particulièrement. Qu'est ce qu'Anna t'a raconté sur ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?_

__ Elle m'a expliqué l'épisode du lac, puis le baiser, comment la soirée s'est magnifiquement bien terminée…_

__ Ils ont …_

__ Non ! Roh ces garçons ! Pas du tout. Elle était simplement contente. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait remarqué ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sirius. Tu les aurais vu sur le chemin du retour, même s'ils se touchaient pas, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et tout ça a été gâché par cette putain de blondasse ! J'ai vu toute la scène, et j'ai essayé de la raisonner, mais y a rien à faire, elle a des œillères devant les yeux et veut rien savoir._

_ _Qu'est ce qu'elle pense avoir vu ?_ Demanda-t-il, l'air vachement impliqué… Ouah, il doit y tenir à son pote la vache !

__ Elle pense que c'est Sirius qui en apercevant Ashley, lui a couru dans les bras pour faire des joyeux roulés boulés dans les feuilles et se rouler des galoches com'ass !_ Fis je avec mes bras, pour lui montrer l'étendue de la connerie d'Anna.

__ T'es sûre que c'est des œillères qu'elle a devant les yeux ?_

Je ris.

__ C'est vrai qu'elle a une imagination débordante quand elle veut._

__ Hum… Je suis venu pour te demander ton aide Morgane. Je sais plus quoi faire. Sirius est totalement à côté de ses chaussettes, il dort mal, il mange de moins en moins… J'ai essayé de le pousser vers elle, qu'il s'explique, mais là, il désespère. Anna veut rien savoir et ça arrange rien._

__ Pourquoi as tu besoin de moi dans ce cas là ?_

__ Il faut mettre au point un plan pour qu'Anna le laisse s'expliquer_, déblatéra-t-il.

__ Okay, mais à une condition._

__ Laquelle ? _

__ …_

__ …_

__ On fait mordre la poussière à cette pouffiasse aux deux neurones, annonçais-je, très sérieusement._

Il explosa de rire : « Comment foirer une tentative d'effet de sérieux, par Rémus Lupin, en dix leçons » en vente dans vos librairies préférées avec en ce moment une promo spéciale sur la carte fidélité (voir les modalités dans les magasins participants).

_Hum…_

Mmh oui pardon.

__ C'est d'accord._

* * *

PDV Sirius :

Ça fait presque une semaine qu'Anna refuse de m'adresser la parole. Et moi, j'ai mal. Mal, parce que j'ai compris trop tard l'ampleur de ce que je ressentais pour elle. Oui je sais, c'est trop tôt pour tomber amoureux. Tout juste quelques jours. Mais on dirige pas ce qu'on ressent, surtout en amour.

Après tout, on est rien de plus que des victimes de l'amour, ses esclaves ! On est enfermés dans une cellule de sentiments infranchissables. Si on parvient à se faire piéger dans cette cellule, alors pour en ressortir les conséquences morales sont catastrophiques.

Moi ? Je suis l'esclave. L'esclave de mon amour pour elle, et elle est mon tortionnaire, mon bourreau.

C'est comme ça que Rémus me trouve, une fois le soir tombé : comme une loque, allongé dans mon lit, les yeux dans le vague, plongés dans mes réflexions pour tenter de trouver La solution, celle qui jusqu'ici n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez…

_ _Sirius_, dit-il tout bas. _Ça va ?_

__ Hmm…_

__ Viens on va manger un bout._

__ 'pas faim._

_ _Tu sais que ça ne mènera nulle part ?_ Répliqua-t-il las.

__ Où est ce que tu veux que ça mène, elle m'aime pas._

__ T'es borné ou quoi ? Ou peut être que tu es simplement lâche !_ Provoqua-t-il en haussant le ton.

La colère montait en moi petit à petit et je la contrôlais tant bien que mal.

__ Je t'interdis de me traiter de lâche Rémus ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai !_ Grondais-je en me levant menaçant.

__ Oui je le sais. C'est justement parce que je te connais si bien que ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un Poufsouffle !_

Je blanchit, me calmais et me rassit sur le bord de mon lit, la tête dans les mains. Une larme silencieuse roulait sur ma joue.

__ Je sais plus quoi faire Lunard, j'ai tout essayé pour qu'elle m'écoute…_

Mon meilleur ami s'assit donc sur mon lit à mes côtés afin de me réconforter.

__ Regarde moi Rémus… Je suis rien de plus qu'une fiotte sans couilles… J'en ai marre d'essayer. Qu'est qui me dit que la prochaine fois sera la bonne ? Rien. Qu'est ce qui me dit qu'elle me reparlera un jour ? Rien…_

__ Je suis peut être pas le mieux placé pour te parler de ça Sirius parce que franchement, moi sur l'amour je vaut bien moins que toi. Il faut pas que tu désespères, tu te rends compte que tu te mets dans un état pas possible pour une fille Sirius ?_

__ Je T'INTERDIS de parler d'elle comme ça ! Elle est bien plus qu'une simple fille Rémus, c'est celle que j'ai… _

__ …_

__ …_

__ Sirius…? _Il passait sa main devant mes yeux mais aucune réaction de ma part ne lui vint.

J'avais enfin trouvé ce que je ressentais pour Elle, mais c'était tellement inattendu, que ça m'avait coupé en pleine argumentation.

_ _Ouhou Siriuus ? _Continuais Rémus.

__ Hein quoi tu disais quelque chose ?_

__ Moi ? Nooooon. Toi par contre…_

__ Ah oui ?_

__ Oui oui._

__ Hehem…_Acquiesçais-je._ Bonne nuit Rémus… _Fis-je tel un automate, en me levant pour rejoindre mon lit.

_ _Non non non non, tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, tu me suis et PRONTO ! _

__ Késako ?_

__ Une gentille petite phrase italienne pour te faire remarquer que tu. As. Pas. Le. Choix. Tu viens avec moi manger un bout, ça doit bien faire depuis ce matin que tu as rien mangé !_

__ Depuis hier midi en fait._

__ T'es malade ?_

__ Bon on y va aujourd'hui ou demain ? _Répliquais-je en avançant vers la sortie pour aller vers le réfectoire alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Il me suivit abasourdi par ma nouvelle, et le repas se passa sans encombre particulière si ce n'est que cette blondasse, celle de ce maudit jour, m'ai accosté. Ça voix m'a donné envie de vomir, pas de bol c'est tombé sur son t-shirt ignoble qui offrait une vue imprenable sur sa paire de nichons vulgaire qu'elle arrêtait pas de foutre sous mon nez depuis l'incident. Tout le monde a pu assister au spectacle. Une bonne partie de rigolade en somme.

Pour en rajouter un peu, je lui ai dit : « Oups, pas visé ou il fallait j'ai raté ta tête d'ornithorynque. » Le tout dit avec un grand sourire moqueur.

J'espérais un peu que Anna soit dans la salle, qu'elle voit que cette fille vulgaire et superficielle ne valait absolument rien pour moi.

J'ai eu l'occasion de croiser son regard pendant le repas, juste avant l'incident « ornithorynque ».Il était plus doux que d'accoutumée mais quand elle vit l'autre empêcheuse de tourner en rond s'approcher de moi, son regard se durcit. Elle dit quelque chose à Morgane que je n'entendis pas et se dirigeais vers le coin où on débarrassait les plateaux.

J'en voulais plus que tout à Ashley à ce moment là. Parce que tout étais de sa faute. C'était de sa faute si Anna ne me parlait plus, sa faute si elle m'avait lancé ce regard plein d'amertume.

J'aurais tellement aimé lui parler ! Si elle savait…

* * *

PDV Anna :

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver l'autre pimbêche avec son décolleté à la noise et sa gueule de pti' pois**_ (1)_**. Grr ! Si elle pouvait foutre le camp de ma vie, ne s'y être jamais introduite comme la fouteuse de merde qu'elle était.

Je lui en voulais d'appartenir au cœur de cet idiot menteur et bourreau des cœurs, qui avait réduit le mien en charpie ! Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de lui depuis l'incident sur le sentier. Il m'avait bien manipulé, pour ensuite se foutre de moi ! Je lui avais confié mon secret : ma magie. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il n'a pas démenti sur son secret à lui, sa propre nature de sorcier…

Morgane avait dû endurer toute sorte de choses avec moi pendant ces quelques temps, la pauvre je la malmenais comme une elfe de maison j'étais vraiment indigne d'être son amie…

Mais depuis que Sirius avait détruis mon cœur en lambeaux, je ne vivais que par procuration. Oui je l'aime, comme une folle. J'aime ses yeux mystérieux, son petit sourire craquant qu'il me réservait autrefois, ses cheveux ébène et la façon qu'il avait de se comporter avec moi…

Avait… Cette époque appartient donc bel et bien au passé. Je devais aller de l'avant puisque le destin me dictais de le faire ainsi… Foutu destin. J'aimerais tout envoyer paître et serrer Sirius dans mes bras, qu'il me dise que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime lui aussi, et qu'on soit heureux, juste heureux.

Après avoir vu la tête de Pimbêche de l'autre furoncle ensevelie sous un amat de choses répugnantes appartenant apparemment à l'estomac de Sirius.

Une petite minute, à Sirius ? Je croyais qu'il sortait avec depuis l'épisode de l'autre jour, pourquoi il lui a soudain régurgité dessus ?

C'est alors que j'assistais amusée et satisfaite, à la scène d'humiliation d' « Ashley-j'ai-moins-de-QI-qu'une-huître-mais-plus-de-poitrine ». Un Ornithorynque ? Vu comme ça ouais, carrément même.

__ Anna tu viens ou pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça va ? T'as l'air, bizarre…_

__ Pourquoi tu dis ça, tout va bien ! _ Répliquais-je avec un sourire satisfait qui voulait pas foutre le camp de ma bouche.

_ _T'as un sourire qui monte jusqu'aux oreilles, et ça fais bien une semaine que t'as pas ne serais-ce qu'immiscer un pti' sourire de rien du tout, même quand tes frères on appelés et qu'ils ont fait les cons pendant au moins une demi-heure…_

__ Rien, rien vraiment, juste une conne humiliée en plus dans notre très cher monde cruel ! _Rigolais-je en rejoignant Morgane qui avait avancé pour rentrer au chalet.

Arrivées dans notre chambre, je me sentais d'humeur bavarde et décidais de faire une p'tite soirée improvisée entre filles, avec les friandises que mes frères m'avaient envoyées par la poste pour que ça fasse moins louche.

_ _Anna ? _Fit Morgane alors que je lui coiffais les cheveux et qu'elle se peinturlurait les ongles avec un vernis tout ce qui a de plus hideux.

_ _Quoi ?_ Répondis-je avec appréhension. Je ne voulais en aucun cas aborder le cas « Sirius » ce soir, j'étais de bien trop bonne humeur pour qu'on me plombe ma soirée.

_ _Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…_

… Et là, je commençais vraiment à flipper.

_ _Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Dis-je tout en continuant de lui brosser les cheveux.

_ _Je sais que…_

BOUM !

Un vacarme assourdissant fit trembler la chambre, ça provenait de la chambre des garçons…

On stoppa tout nos gestes et je serais vraiment pas surprise d'apprendre que Morgane avait dépassé de son ongle avec le pinceau a « mocheté n°5 » qu'elle s'appliquait depuis tout à l'heure.

_ _Viens_, annonçais-je à Morgane.

* * *

**_(1)_** Si, si les gueules de ptis pois ça existe ! Après à quoi ça ressemble ? Pas grand chose…

**M'en voulez pas ! :S En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu, au prochain épisode, la grande vérité sur le boucan du chalet des marmottes. :D**


	7. La boum Une quoi ?

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce retard trop conséquent, qui je le suis sûre, en a fait rager plus d'un... Alors encore une fois Désolée ! Voici sans plus tarder le nouveau chapitre, qui m'a quand même donner du fil à retordre... Manque d'inspiration quand tu nous tiens... Pour me faire pardonner (un peu), il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. _ENJOY !_**

**_Juste une petite chose avant de commencer, je me suis rendue compte que d'écrire plusieurs (trop) de points de vue différents dans un seul chapitre, ça devenait lourd... Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire le plus possible avec le point de vue de Anna. :) Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La « boum ». Une quoi ?**

**PDV Anna :**

Ils ont réussis… à faire péter… un… chaudron. Ils ont réussis… à faire péter… un… chaudron…

_ _BANDE D'ABRUTIS !_ Leur lançais-je avec mon air le plus menaçant en stock.

_ …

_ _Comment vous avez fait ? _Fis-je soudain interessée, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et là, réaction inattendue… Fou rire d'un quator en délire, le cul à même le sol, la face noircie par leur connerie, l'air con en somme.

_ _Vous avez fait péter votre marmite ?_ Sortit alors Morgane, la bouche en cœur, comme si elle venait de découvrir ses cadeaux de Noël.

_ _Euh non, pas du tout qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça ? _Dis James.

_ _Vous savez, mon frère aussi est un sorcier. Je sais de quoi je parle._

__ Tu… Ton… Tu sais qu'on…_

__ Que vous êtes comme mon frère ? Oui. En fait…_

Elle se tourna alors vers moi, et là je commençais à flipper…

_ _J'ai trouvé ta baguette par hasard dans ton sac ce Week End, et c'est ça que je voulais te dire avant que les garçons fassent exploser leur marmite._

__ Chaudron._

__ Quoi ? _

__ C'est un chaudron pas une marmite. Bref, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?_

__ Ben j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction en fait…_

Et ni une ni deux, je la prenais dans mes bras pour un câlin de la mort qui tue façon Anna Kamp.

Sauf qu'une troisième puis une quatrième tête se sont ajoutées au lot.

_ _Euh, Sirius, James, loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger mais on peut savoir ce que vous faîtes là ?_

__ Ben un câlin à quatre têtes pardi ! _Fit James.

_ _Quoi d'autre, _renchérit l'autre en haussant les épaules, l'air innocent peint sur son visage de sale gosse.

Après avoir jeté un regard noir à Sirius en face de moi, je me détachais du « câlin-à-quatre-têtes » de James et sortais.

Une fois sur le perron, l'air frais me fit du bien et décidais qu'allumer une petite cigarette serait pas de refus. J'avais décidé de les emmener quand j'ai su que j'allais passer tout un mois ici. Besoin de réconfort oblige !

C'est après avoir lancé un _Accio _sur mon paquet que j'allumais avec l'aide de ma baguette, et laissais mon esprit s'envoler avec la fumée de la cigarette. Ça faisait bien un quart d'heure que j'étais là maintenant, accoudée à la barrière du perron. C'est pourquoi je ne fis pas attention à la personne derrière moi.

Je ne me rendis compte de sa présence que lorsque l'inconnu se racla la gorge. C'était Sirius.

__ Qu'est ce que tu veux Sirius ?_ Lui demandais-je sans aucune animosité, juste un fond de lassitude.

Il du comprendre le double que ma question relevait puisqu'il s'avança lui aussi, puis vint poser ses coudes sur la rambarde ou je m'étais installée.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur le ciel étoilé, j'attendais qu'il parle.

__ Je voudrais m'excuser Anna._

__ T…_

__ Non attends laisses moi finir. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui parle. Je voudrais m'excuser pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait._

Il s'arrêta le temps d'un instant, mais continua devant mon silence éloquent.

_ _Ce jour là, j'étais bien avec toi, on descendait vers le camp, et même si on se tenait pas la main, j'étais sur un petit nuage. Mais cette cruche sans cervelle m'a sauté dessus et m'a fait tomber. On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est qu'elle pèse son poids ! Et avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'a embrassé. C'était tellement affreux que j'ai eu envie de vomir toute la soirée… Mais le problème c'est que quand j'ai voulu venir te voir, pour tout t'expliquer, tu avais déjà disparu. Et j'ai eu beau courir comme un dératé _ je me suis d'ailleurs rétamé une ou deux fois_ , j'ai tout juste eu le temps de t'interpeller que tu t'es mise à m'insulter sans que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai ensuite tenté par tous les moyens possibles, de m'excuser, t'expliquer. Mais tu refusais de me parler. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, pendant ce temps là. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert,…_

Il s'arrêta de parler, comme s'il hésitait à m'en dire plus. Pour l'encourager, je décidais d'attendre un moment avant d'annoncer :

_ _Tu as découvert quoi ?_

__ …_

Je voulais pas le brusquer. J'avais été tellement injuste et méchante avec lui que je voulais tenter de pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il devait déjà l'être. Il pris alors une grande et longue inspiration avant de se lancer :

_ _J'ai découvert que tu avais pris une place considérable dans ma vie, qu'il me fallait ton sourire pour embellir ma journée que sans l'éclat qui brille d'habitude dans tes yeux, celui qui a disparu cette semaine, les minutes qui passent n'auraient plus aucun sens… Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que... C'est que je t'aime tellement que je me demande comment ça a pu se faire aussi vite. Je t'aime comme un fou Anna et…_

Il avait assez parlé comme ça. Ses lèvres, leur goût qui m'avait tant manqué durant cette semaine atroce, parlaient bien suffisamment pour lui.

Oui je me suis jetée sur lui. Oui on est tombés, mais peu importe. Ce qui m'importe à moi, c'est qu'il réponde à mon baiser avec tant d'ardeur, voir plus encore, que les mots sont devenus inutiles. Mais chaque chose a une fin.

Je stoppais alors notre échange pour le moins… Bestial. Oui et alors ? Quoi comment ça c'est pas poli ? Non mais…

_ _Maintenant, c'est à moi de m'excuser._

__ Quoi ? Mais t'as rien fais, c'est moi qui…_

__ Chut, _le coupais-je en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. _Je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir été si méchante avec toi ces derniers temps. J'ai été troublée par ce qui s'est passé et je t'en voulais tellement que rien de ce que tu aurais pu me dire ne m'aurais fait changer d'avis. Mais j'avais tort. Et tu viens de me le prouver. __Moi aussi je t'aime, et rien que cette semaine sans toi, devant te fuit, a été un calvaire pour moi._

Et c'est comme ça, toujours couchés sur les planches de perron, ma tête sur son torse, que quatre paires d'yeux nous observaient depuis la porte ouverte, curieux et amusés.

_ _Dîtes les tourtereaux, _fis James. _Ça vous dirait pas de rentrer au chaud ? Parce que c'est pas qu'il fait froid hein … Mais on se les pèle. Aieeeuh ! Mais Rémus !_

__ Laisse les vivre un peu. T'as froid, tu rentres au lieu de nous emmerder._

__ Euh,_ tenta Sirius, qui s'était relevé, me gardant dans ses bras.

_ _Oui papa ! _Répondit James à la réplique de Rémus.

_ _Youhou…_

__ Peter tu viens, on rentre ?_

__ Oh euh… Okay._

__ Mais laisse le faire sa vie Cornedrue il a plus trois ans !_

__ OH !_ Cria Sirius.

Silence. Aaaah ça fait du bien.

_ _Vous avez pas l'impression d'être de trop non ? _Poursuivit-il.

__ Non ça va. Et toi Rémus, ça va ?_

Celui-ci lâcha un soupir désespéré, avant de chercher de l'aide auprès de Morgane. Mais dès qu'il croisa son regard, il se figea.

Il ne sortit de sa torpeur qu'une dizaine de secondes plus tard, puis bredouilla :

_ _Exc… Excusez-moi, je… Je dois aller faire un tour._

Puis il parti vers la forêt, mais Sirius l'interpella.

_ _Hey ! Rémus ! Attends, où tu vas ?_

__ Laisse Sirius j'y vais. _Fis James.

Puis il nous laissa pour rejoindre Rémus, pas encore totalement disparu.

Tous, avions le regard planté sur l'endroit où se tenait James a peine une minute plus tôt.

_ _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait,_ demanda Morgane, le regard perdu au loin.

_ _Rien Morgane, c'est pas de ta faute,_ tenta Sirius.

_ _Mais si enfin vous avez bien vu que…_

Je me levais alors, me dégageant de l'étreinte de Sirius, pour prendre Morgane par les épaules et lui expliquer calmement :

_ _C'est pas de ta faute Morgane. Tu as rien fait, rien du tout… Viens, on va se coucher, je crois qu'on est tous fatigués. _

Après avoir dit bonne nuit aux garçons qui restaient (Soit Sirius et Rémus, faut suivre un peu hein ! Allez hop hop hop !), j'emmenais Morgane à la chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par le bruit de la trompette, insupportable bruit soit dit en passant.

__ Mrmf… Morgaaaane debout ! Lançais-je sans conviction (aucune)._

__ … _

__ Morgane ?_

__ …_

__ Et merde… MORGAAAAAAAAAAANE !_

__ Hein quoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Où y a le feu ? Arrosez les bégonias !_

Ah bon ? Je la connaissais pas encore celle là.

__ Super t'es levée ! _

__ Anna, c'est quoi cette méthode à la mord moi le nœud que tu viens de nous sortir là… Je veux dormir encore moi !_

__ Ouh que non tu vas me suivre et plus vite que ça, t'as une mine affreuse… T'as dansé la Rumba toute la nuit ou quoi ?_

__ Non._

__ …_

__ Quoi ?_

__ Me dis pas que t'es mis dans la tête que c'était de ta faute si Rémus était parti hier soir, et que t'as passé ta nuit à te torturer l'esprit pour rien ?_

__ Nooooon…_

__ Mo' ! _

__ Mais pourquoi faut toujours que tu devines tout sans qu'on ait rien à te dire… C'est frustrant et vraiment énervant parfois… _

__ Un don Mo', un don. Bon allez debout, suis moi, c'est hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état là._

__ Anna, steuplai, laisses moi pourrir dans mon lit encore une journée ou deux !_

__ T'es au courant que si c'est pas moi qui te sors du lit, ce sera une mono, et tu vas devoir TOUT lui raconter…_

__ Et meeeerde. _

J'avais finalement réussi a sortir Mo' de son lit, et l'avais de suite emmenée au réfectoire, histoire qu'elle reprennent des couleurs.

C'est alors qu'une pair de mains musclées et extrêmement bien sculptées, se mit devant mes yeux. Une voix rauque et sensuelle me glissa à l'oreille :

_ _Bonjour joli demoiselle. Vous savez, il n'est pas très sage d'être aussi belle._

Un frisson me parcourut, pour finalement venir se nicher dans le creux de mon ventre. Puis l'inconnu enleva ses mains pour venir se poster à côté de moi.

__ Bonjour Sirius,_ lui répondis-je aussi sensuellement que lui. Il porta alors ses lèvres aux miennes en signe de bonjour. Mmh moi je veux bien des pti's dèj' comme ça tous les jours.

__ Salut Anna, salut Morgane !_

__ Doucement James je t'en supplie j'ai la tête comme une citrouille ! _Fis Morgane.

_ _Ah non non je t'assure ta tête est toujours là !_

__ C'est une expression moldue James, _lui expliquais en rigolant. _Ça veut dire qu'elle a mal à la tête._

__ Aaah… D'accord. Ils sont bizarres quand même ces moldus…_

Ce fut au tour de Peter de nous rejoindre.

_ _Rémus se décide à venir ou pas ? _Fit Sirius.

_ _Euh… Je crois que oui. Il devrait plus tarder. _Lui répondit Peter.

Et en effet, environ dix minutes plus tard, on pu voir Rémus nous rejoindre. Les conversations continuaient sans que Rémus ne daigne vraiment y participer. Voyant qu'il ne répondait que par monosyllabes, James avec qui il parlait, abandonna et retourna a son assiette. Ce qui parut convenir parfaitement à Rémus.

Morgane aussi tirait une de ces têtes. Mais je fus coupée dans ma contemplation par Jared, qui était monté sur une chaise, afin de nous parler :

_ _Bonjour à tous ! Ce soir, c'est Vendredi ! Et qui dit vendredi dit détente ! C'est pourquoi nous avons décider les moniteurs et moi même, d'organiser une boum ! Il y en aura une chaque vendredi jusqu'à la fin du mois alors profitez en !_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et d'acclamations retenti alors dans le réfectoire.

Sauf à notre table, où des mines d'incompréhensions avaient prit place sur le visage des quatre sorciers.

_ _Anna, c'est quoi une « boumb » ? _Demanda Sirius.

__ Une __boum__, c'est comme un bal, mais en moins formel. C'est une fête où on danse, on s'amuse tout ça… Mais pas besoin de sortir les tenues de soirée hein, venez en t-shirt et en jean ça ira parfaitement ! _

__ Aah ! Okay. Une fête ? Mais c'est super ça ! _Dit alors James, sortant de sa torpeur.

Je crois que ça promet… Des sorciers à une boum, ont aura vraiment tout vu ! Mais bon, tant qu'on peut s'amuser un peu…

_ _Je vais au chalet Anna, je dois faire le tri dans nos affaires pour s'y retrouver un peu si on veut se trouver une tenue pour ce soir… _

__ Oh, okay, t'as raison je te rejoint dans une minute, comme ça on aura plus de temps pour se préparer !_

__ Je … Ouais bien sûr. Bon, à tout à l'heure._

Une fois nos chambres rangées, j'allais dans la salle de bain, afin de prendre un bain avant de commencer à nous préparer. Mais alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle d'eau, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

_ _Qui c'est ?_ Demandais-je.

__ C'est Rémus. J'aimerais parler à Morgane._

__ Oh… _

J'alla ouvrir à Rémus, puis laissais les deux tourtereaux seuls, dans la chambre.

_ _Bon, je vais me laver. A tout à l'heure vous deux. _

Puis ni une ni deux, je filais à la douche.

Morgane ne me dît rien de sa conversation avec Rémus, mais je pense que ça c'est bien passé, vu le petit sourire et le rouge des joues de ma colocataire.

Les garçons nous attendaient devant le chalet, en tenue décontractée comme je le leur avais conseillé. Sirius était en T-shirt violet, avec un col en V, qui lui moulait le corps comme… Hum… Il avait un short de plage, à carreaux marron et mauves, avec ses tongs. Sa peau bronzée allait parfaitement avec sa tenue et je dois dire que j'eût du mal à rester en place après avoir assister à ça. Rémus, lui, était en T-shirt blanc avec un jean droit remonté aux mollets et ses tongs également. James quant à lui, arborait une chemise marron et bleu ciel ouverte sur un marcel blanc. Il était en short de plage marron et portait également ses tongs. Je ne vit pas Peter, et supposait qu'il devait déjà être parti.

La salle de réfectoire, avait été décorée par les moniteurs, selon Rémus. On pouvait voir des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs au plafond, avec des spots qui illuminaient la pièce de couleurs vives. La musique, était juste comme il faut.

C'est pourquoi quand on trouva une table où caser tout le monde –on était quand même six !– _Man Down_ de Rihanna –une chanteuse moldue– mettait l'ambiance sur la piste de danse improvisée.

J'entrainais tout de suite Morgane avec moi, pour aller danser. Les garçons nous rejoignirent un peu plus tard, sauf Peter qui avait apparemment trouvé plus intéressant, j'ai nommé notre ami le buffet ! Alalala…

Bon, c'est que j'ai soif moi…

__ Je vais me chercher un verre,_ dis-je à Sirius.

_ _Attends laisse, j'y vais. Vas t'asseoir je te rejoins dans une minute._

__ D'ac, à tout de suite,_ lui répondis-je en capturant ses lèvres, le temps d'un instant :

C'est là que je remarquais que Morgane me suivait et que Rémus était au bar avec Sirius.

_ _Ben tout va bien à ce que je vois ! _La taquinais-je.

Je la vis alors rougir, malgré l'obscurité de la salle.

_ _Rémus est vraiment très gentil._

__ Et c'est tout ?_

__ On… On s'est embrassé tout à l'heure._

__ Ouiiiiii ! _Criais-je en la prenant dans mes bras comme une déglinguée. _Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! C'est super ! Raconte moi tout ! Il embrasse bien ? Est-ce qu'il a la peau douce ? Est-ce…_

__ Chut !_ Me reprit elle en riant. _Tais toi les voilà !_

Et je pu en effet les voir s'approcher alors que James allait vers le bar et que Peter nous rejoignait.

_ _Tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi !_ Lui chuchotais-je, avec un clin d'œil complice.

__ Alors, qu'est ce que vous racontez de beau les filles ?_ Questionna Sirius._ Vous savez que c'est mal les messes basses ? _Fit il avec son sourire en coin qui me laissait tout patraque à chaque fois…

_ _Non pas ce sourire ! T'as pas le droit c'est de la triche ! _Le sermonnais-je avec humour.

Je lui glissais alors à l'oreille :

_ _Tu tiens vraiment à ce que tout le monde sache que Sirius Black ne sait pas tenir sa petite amie ?_

En croisant ses yeux, j'y vis une lueur brillante alors que ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

Tout un envol de papillons atterrit dans mon ventre. Non seulement le sourire, et maintenant ça ! Mais il veut ma mort !

Il allait m'embrasser quand un emmerdeur vint nous arrêter.

_ _Alors, ça se paplotte dans le coin ?_

__ JAMES ! _Lui criais-je dessus.

__ Mec, t'abuses là ! Moi je viens pas te faire chier quand t'es avec Lily !_

__ Lily ? C'est ta petite amie James._

Son regard se ferma à « petite amie » et ses yeux prirent alors une lueur triste que je n'avais encore jamais vue dans son regard.

_ _Non_, fit il, bref.

_ _Oh, je… Je suis désolée James. Je ne savais pas… _Tentais-je pour me rattraper.

Mais quelle cruche ! Quelle cruche !

_ _Bon je… Je bois mon verre et je retourne danser,_ lança-t-il.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Peter avait ramené son dîner et était en train de l'engloutir comme pas deux, alors que Rémus tenait Morgane dans ses bras. Qu'ils étaient mignons tous les deux !

Quant à moi, je fus dérangée dans me contemplation par des bisous dans le cou par mon petit ami.

Je lui souris puis il me dit :

_ _T'inquiètes pas pour James, ça lui passera._

__ Qui est Lily ?_

__ C'est la préfète en chef des Gryffondors. James en est amoureux depuis la troisième année mais il a beau lui demander de sortir avec lui, il se fait rabrouer tous les jours, par une claque magistrale de notre chère préfète. Mais Jammy n'abandonne pas. Il est vraiment amoureux d'elle, mais elle ne veut rien savoir. En fait, je crois que c'est à cause de notre réputation. On est appelés les maraudeurs à Poudlard._

__ Les maraudeurs ? C'est bizarre comme nom. Pourquoi on vous appelle comme ça ?_

__ Disons qu'on est réputés pour enfreindre pas mal de règles du règlement… Et puis on est aussi pas mal réputé au niveau des filles…_

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise.

_ _Avant que je te rencontre, on peut dire que j'étais un Don Juan. Je plaisais beaucoup aux filles et j'en ai profité ! Mais depuis que je te connais c'est différent. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi._

Je me suis perdue dans ses yeux à ce moment là. Dans ces yeux bleu-gris qui m'ont scotché dès que je les ai vus.

_ _Pour en revenir à James et Lily,_ reprit il après une pause pendant laquelle il m'avait servit son sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi,_ je crois que c'est de ma faute. Peut être que Lily croit que James est comme je l'ai été…_

__ Je ne pense pas que ce soit de ta faute Sirius… _

__ Mouais…_

__ Merci de m'avoir raconté cette histoire… Je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait l'air si triste._

Je repris pieds sur terre à ce moment là, me rendant compte que pas mal de gens nous regardais, des filles en particulier, mais étonnamment quelques garçons. Ça me dérangeait beaucoup, je n'aimais pas vraiment être le centre de l'attention.

La piste de danse avait commencé à se vider aux alentours de 23h et beaucoup de monde était déjà parti se coucher, ou pour certains, finir la soirée dans leur chalet avant le couvre feu.

_O' Children _de Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, résonnait maintenant dans la salle de « boum » improvisée.

_ _Tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?_ Fit Sirius qui s'était levé et me prenait sa main élégamment.

_ _Oui,_ lui répondis-je avec un sourire discret.

On s'avançait alors vers la piste de danse, puis ses mains vinrent naturellement se nicher sur mes reins, ce qui eu pour effet de m'accrocher automatiquement à son cou. J'étais bien dans ses bras, je m'y sentais en sécurité… Ma tête vint se poser d'elle même sur le torse de mon amoureux, alors qu'il posa la sienne sur ma tête.

La musique changea, pour enchainer sur _Flume_ de Bon Iver. Rémus et Morgane nous avaient rejoint alors que tous les autres étaient rentrés. Il ne restait plus que deux monos qui s'étaient apparemment trouvé durant le séjour.

Puis la fin de soirée pointa le bout de son nez, autour d'une heure du matin. On rejoignît alors le chalet, main dans la main.

Rémus avait raccompagné Morgane à la chambre alors que Sirius et moi étions installés sur le perron, pour encore quelques minutes. Il ne faisait pas froid. Mais il faut dire que les bras de Sirius étaient un très bon coupe-vent…

__ Bon, je vais y aller, je tombe de sommeil… Passes une bonne nuit_,lui dis-je.

Je l'embrassais amoureusement, une dernière fois, puis me dirigeait vers l'autre côté du chalet où Morgane devait déjà rêver. Mais avant de passer derrière le mur, j'entendis Sirius :

_ _Anna, attends !_

__ Oui quoi ?_

__ Je… Je sais que ça peut paraître trop rapide ou quoi mais,… Je tenais à te le dire. _

__ Me dire quoi Sirius accouche ! _Dis-je, rieuse.

__ Je t'aime._

J'écarquillais les yeux sous la surprise, puis les larmes au bord des yeux, lui annonçais :

_ _Tu sais quoi ? _

__ Non quoi ?_

__ Je t'aime aussi._

Le sourire que je vit ce soir là, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir en profiter tous les jours. J'en avais d'ailleurs bien l'intention.

Je m'endormis comme un bébé, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**_Et voilà ! A très bientôt j'espère ! ( Mieux que la dernière fois ;) )_**


End file.
